The Love That Couldn't Be Broken
by kyoluver15
Summary: everyone is trying to break them apart, whether its for their own selfish reasons or to just kill them off slowly. there are new obstacles to bound over instead of the old fighting demons and them suffering from it. even close friends might betray them..
1. A Shocker

The love that couldn't be broken

"SIT!!!"

"AHMM!!!"

"As another new day begins, we find our heroes fighting, again, and in less than twenty seconds, which is truly a record for these two. Although it may not be a good one."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!!!"

"FOR BEING THE JERK YOU ARE!!!!"

"And as they fight," looks over his shoulders because he still hears them yelling, "Our more mature part of the team just watches in amazement at how they can fight so early in the morning! I can't stand this anymore."

"I know what you mean Shippo, but you've got to understand that this is how they show they love each other." A scary Inuyasha comes up behind Miroku.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Uh! Nothing!"

"Give me a break Miroku! Who could ever love that selfish, ignorant, monster!"

"Well excuse me for watching out for you!"

"You're watching all right!"

As they glare at each other lightning bolts are coming out of their eyes.

"I bet I can guess what's coming next," says Sango.

"I'm going home! You hear that Inuyasha?!"

"Fine! Leave! No one's stopping you!"

"Fine! And don't even think about coming to get me!"

"Like I was going to."

"INUYASHA! I HATE YOU!" Kagome says crying and running to the well.

"Huh? Hey, wait!"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"AAAHHHMMM!!!!!"

"Leave me alone Inuyasha! I don't want to see you! Goodbye!"

The rest of the group walks up to the motionless Inuyasha.

"Well that was easy to predict. Now how did I know that was going to happen?"

"Inuyasha, are you in pain?" said Shippo.

"Mutt du bou bink(what do you think)?"

"Good. After all you did put Kagome through all that again. You got to learn to stop making her so angry."

Inuyasha gets up really fast and in one smooth motion picks up Shippo and starts strangling him.

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"Waaahhaaaaaa!!!!!!"

"Inuyasha, don't take this out on Shippo. He's just telling you what you already know. You should go after Kagome this instant." Inuyasha gives Miroku the evil eye. Miroku steps back a couple hundred feet.

"Or you can just wait till later!" Sango looks at Miroku.

"Coward! Inuyasha, be reasonable and stop strangling Shippo, he can't breathe." Inuyasha looks down in his hands and is surprised to see Shippo is still in his hands turning blue. Inuyasha reluctantly lets go of Shippo.

"Feh."

Shippo: Cough cough, wheeze wheeze.

"Okay, Sango, what should I do then? I can't go get her right now, she's still too angry. I can feel it."

"Well my opinion is that when she calms down you go get her, she'll probably be happy to see you and apologize."

"Hmmmmm......" Inuyasha is in deep thought.

"That's a good plan, why didn't I think of that?!"

Miroku and Shippo fall to the ground.

"Why do you listen to her and not to us?!" Shippo and Miroku say in unison.

"Because she knows how Kagome feels, after all she is a woman."

Sango blushes and Shippo and Miroku give Inuyasha the evil eye.

Miroku says, "You already have Kagome and Kikyo, you can't take Sango too now. That's not fair, you need to share."

Shippo slaps Miroku upside the head and Sango kicks him to the ground.

While Sango and Shippo are beating Miroku up, Inuyasha is looking to the sunset.

Please Kagome...

Come back soon...

Kagome is climbing out of the well.

"That jerk. He is so stupid sometimes, he can't even tell that I like him. If he could tell, he probably wouldn't be this mean." Kagome thinks for a second. "Then again, maybe he still would be that mean, but still he didn't have the right to accuse me of such things. I mean Koga? Come on! I would never go out with him, he is sooo not my type! And then Inuyasha is sneaking around with Kikyo. I can't stand her! Even if I am her reincarnation. Who cares?! Kikyo huh? Well I kikyourbutt. And really, I can't even compete with her. After all she did come back from the dead just to be with Inuyasha. I could never do that, 'cause, well, I'm still alive. I hate this, I'm going to do some homework. That'll get my mind off-"

"Hmmmmm....... Her grandfather said she was in the hospital but I checked and she's not there so she has to be here somewhere..."

"!"

OMG! That's Hojo's voice! What if he finds out that I'm in here?! He may be dense but I still think he's going to have a lot of questions to ask! What do I do?! I can't let him find me like this!

"Kagome. Kagome! I know you're here somewhere!"

Oh God! He's getting closer! What am I going to do?!

"Girl....you, the one that is always with Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Kagome turns to where the sound was coming from the well. Kagome rubs her eyes and whispers, "Kikyo?!"

"I knew it was you, where are we?" she said as she started climbing up the latter in the well.

"How did you..." Wait a second! Kikyo can pretend to be me and do one of our priestess things! After all, she is wearing the outfit!

"Kagome! Where are you?!"

No time. "Kikyo, please do me this favor. I need you to pretend you are me and praise the well or something. Okay?" Kagome said as she jumped down into the well.

"What is the meaning of -"

Hojo pulls the door wide open. "Kagome, didn't you hear me? I was searching all over for you."

"Um...I'm sorry, I guess I was off in a different time, or something."

"What's wrong with your voice?"

Oh shoot! He noticed!

"Do I really sound different? I didn't notice."

"Oh, well what are you doing in here and in those clothes?"

"I purified myself to do a ritual, after all I am a priestess."

Yes! Way to go Kikyo!

"Oh, that's right, but you shouldn't be in here. You're way too sick to be doing anything." Hojo takes Kikyo's hand and pulls her to Kagome's house.

"Oh shoot!" Kagome whispers, "Now grandpa, Souta, and mom will have to go along with it. I got to get there before he does. Come on Kikyo stall till I get in the house first! Please!" And then she climbed out of the well again.

As if Kikyo could hear her pleas, Kikyo stopped and was stalling for some time.

"Please, I'm alright, I'm fine..."

"What is my name?" said Hojo.

"Um, I don't really know..."

"That proves you're not okay. You probably had a relapse of when you lost your memory. We have to get you help." Hojo starts pulling Kikyo again and Kagome is trying really hard not to be seen behind the 500-year-old God tree but Kikyo feels her presence and sees her so she stops again.

"Take your hands off me please."

"Oh, sorry. Are you feeling all right Kagome? You don't look so good."

"I'm feeling-" at that moment Kikyo fell to the ground and pretended to faint.

Gosh, Kikyo sure can act! Now's my chance! Kagome ran to her house while Hojo was attending to Kikyo, who he thought was Kagome. She ran to her window and climbed through, luckily her mother always kept it open when she was gone. She ran down the stairs to find them all watching a movie on the television. They all looked at her with surprised faces.

"Kagome, when did you-" grandpa didn't get to finish because Kagome started talking very fast.

"No time for that right now! Hojo came looking for me and is outside right now!"

"How did you get away?" asked her mom.

"Well... about that....." The doorbell interrupted Kagome.

"That's him! Okay just pretend the girl he has in his arms is me okay?!"

Her whole family was looking at her like she was crazy.

"I'll get the door but I don't think anyone can look that much like you. He must be a really dense guy."

Souta opened the door and saw Hojo standing in the door with Kagome in his arms.

"WHOA!"

"She collapsed. Is there anywhere I can put her so she can rest?"

Souta was just staring at what seemed to be Kagome's double but cuter and with weird clothes on.

"Um... Kagome's little brother? Kagome needs to be put down somewhere, is there anywhere I can put her?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah! Follow me." the dumbfounded Souta said. "And call me Souta."

"Souta, got it."

Souta was leading Hojo up to Kagome's room and his mom and grandpa were following him.

"I wonder what could have happened, she just got out of the hospital." said her mom.

Hojo laid Kikyo on Kagome's bed and pulled the covers over her. "I don't know what happened, she was fine then she just collapsed! Will she be alright?"

Grandpa stepped in and said, "She'll be fine she just needs a little rest and maybe some more covers. She'll have to sweat the cold out."

"I can stay and help if you want."

"No son, I think you should go home now. Don't worry she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Now get a move on, we have to go make her some soup. Plus, I'm sure you have other things to do don't you? Just go ahead. Souta, see him to the door."

"Okay grandpa. What's you're name again?"

"Hojo."

"Okay. This way Hojo."

As soon as the whole family heard the door close, Souta came running back up the steps and started yelling.

"Oh My God! That is Kagome, that's not a clone!"

"Kagome, what is the meaning of this?!"

Kagome came out from under her bed and fixed herself up. Then she looked at Kikyo and said "Kikyo, he's gone now you can get up."

Kikyo opened her eyes and shot up to a sitting position.

"Hmmmm.... So this is your room? Its very decorative."

"Um, thanks!"

"Kagome..." her mother said, "Who is she?"

Kagome turned looking all serious.

"Her name is Kikyo. And I am her Reincarnation."

"!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Overcoming Fears

_**Chapter 2**_

"What do you mean you're her reincarnation?"

"Um... to put it in simple words, she was me but living in a different time," Kagome explained.

"But how can this be? How was she you? Is that really possible? I don't believe it, I simply won't believe it."

"Believe what you want, grandpa, but its the truth."

"No way, you're just making this all up. I think you finally got smart and built a robot that looked exactly like you, although I honestly don't think you have enough brain cells to do that. I mean look at her! She looks good and well, you don't. She's really good looking and can act, and well you don't and can't. And-"

Whhhaaapppp!!!!!!!!

"Yeah I think we get the point Souta." Kagome exclaimed.

"Well aren't you an interesting family."

"Yep that's us! And now to get off this subject, I am going to go make dinner!"

Kagome was washing and cutting the vegetables for dinner and surprisingly, Kikyo was helping her. Souta was in the living room watching TV. Kagome's mom and grandpa were in the dining room discussing matters on this and that. Kagome wasn't really listening to them. She was just sort of zoned out.

"Girl..."

"Oh! Yes?" Kagome said in surprise.

"That boy..... the one who carried me in here..... was he someone you knew?"

"Oh yeah. He's a really good friend from school. His name is Hojo." Kagome said.

"Hmm....."

"Oh that reminds me. Thanks again for pretending you were me. It really helped. I don't know what I would have done if he had found out my secret. That would have been really hard to explain to him, even if he is sort of dense." Kagome was just smiling to herself, remembering some times in the past with him.

Kikyo was silent. Kagome wasn't really surprised. She was usually silent. She was actually surprised that Kikyo had brought up the subject.

"Wait a second. Why **_did_** you bring up the subject?"

"Oh! No reason! I just wanted to know, that's all..." Kikyo was blushing the brightest red Kagome had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh! You like him!"

Kikyo looked at Kagome and turned away as if trying to hide something. "Me? Like that boy? You must be half asleep or something. Clearly I do not even know him-"

"So? That doesn't mean you don't like him!"

"I-"

"You like him just admit it!"

Kikyo looked away and said, "Fine! I admit it. I like him. Are you happy now girl?"

Kagome was looking at her with wide eyes and said, "Mmhhmm. See now was that so hard?"

Kikyo just kept chopping the vegetables.

"I will so get you together with him! That is my goal! You can stay here whenever you want too! After all you can get through the well, so why not?"

"Uh..."

"That's it then. It's settled. You can come over here anytime, especially if you're in trouble or something and no one will care. If you come here when I'm not, then you'll go to school and be me or you can just stay at the house or you can go out somewhere. We'll have a bed and maybe even another room just for you and that will be your room when you come! This will be so much fun!"

"But how will you explain my presence?"

"Oh that one is easy. I'll just say that you are my twin sister and my mom couldn't take care of two so she gave you away or something. No one will notice or know about this. Then I'll get you together with Hojo..." Kagome went on but Kikyo tuned out.

This girl.... is she so kind to let me stay here with her? Does she not know that I will still go after Inuyasha's life and maybe even her's too? Is she not aware that we are still enemies and I could kill her at any moment? I think she does realize.

Kagome is still rambling on about how great it's going to be, movements and everything.

But then why? Why would she risk her own life just to be nice to me? Why is she doing this? It doesn't make sense. None at all.

"Girl..."

"Ah ah! You have to call me sister or Kagome if we're going to pull this off!" Kagome said smiling.

"Humph. Well you do know that I am still going to take Inuyasha's life. Correct?"

"Yes..... I know...."

"Then why? Why would you do all this for me?"

"Because, no matter what you say or anyone else thinks, I believe that we can become friends. Nothing is impossible right?"

"I was right, you are a fool."

"Hey!"

Its nighttime and everyone is asleep except for Inuyasha.

She must really be mad at me. I'm going to have to apologize sooner or later but I don't want her to still be mad when I do. What should I do? Bring her flowers or something?

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's head turned to his named being called faster than a lightening bolt.

"Sango..."

"What are you still doing up so late? Did the Shippo's snoring keep you up? Or are other things on your mind?"

"Its other things, although.." Inuyasha looked behind him where the team was sleeping. "His snoring is bothering me." Sango giggled.

"So what's on your mind? Is it Kagome? Kikyo?"

"Kagome.... What am I going to do? She probably hates me and is thinking right now that I'm a jerk and I'm not coming back to get her."

"Well then go. Go get her Inuyasha. I know that she would be happy if you came to see her, in fact I think she would be ecstatic."

"Really? You don't think that she would be mad? Should I take something just in case?"

"Mmm mmm." Sango said shaking her head. "Just take yourself. That's probably more than enough."

"Thanks Sango." Inuyasha said with a kind smile.

Sango blushed. "Well then see you and Kagome in the morning."

"See you Sango, and don't tell anyone that I went to go get her."

"Okay." And with that, Inuyasha walked out of the small hut.

Sango was just sitting there starring at him disappear into the night.

What is this? My heart is beating so fast. And why is it that every time he smiles or even looks at me, I blush. I really hope he doesn't see me blush. That would be a little hard to explain especially when I don't know why I do it. I wonder why... I mean it can't be... No... Is it?

"Is this..."

"Love?" Miroku said finishing Sango's sentence.

Sango jumped surprised by Miroku's sudden appearance.

"Miroku. You startled me. Weren't you asleep?"

"Love. That's what you were going to say."

"What are you talking about? I'm not in love with anybody. I have no clue what you're talking about. Go back to sleep monk." With that, Sango went to sleep.

As you wish, my love. I will not let you go that easily. Especially to that demon, Inuyasha. Believe me, I will gain your love. I promise.

"I'm really sorry for you having to sleep on the floor Kikyo. You sure you're alright down there?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I feel better sleeping on the ground."

"That's funny so do I!" Kagome gave Kikyo one of her biggest smiles.

"Hey, I'm going to go get a midnight snack. Do you want one?"

Kikyo thought about it. "Cherries?"

"Sure! I'll be back in a flash!"

Kikyo was alone in Kagome's room. She looked around again amazed at all the stuff Kagome had in her room. She thought to herself, she must have a great life. Living in this time and being able to live in the other time too. Must be fun. Maybe I should live here every now and then. Hmmm....

Inuyasha was climbing out of the well at the exact moment Kagome left Kikyo by herself. Inuyasha was quietly thinking to himself.

Man what if she is still mad? I better think of something to say on the way there. I don't have that much time before I get there. Better think fast! Man I really wish that Sango could be here coaching me all the way, that would be so much easier and yet I know that I must do this by myself. I can do it. I just need some courage. It's pretty sad that I can face demons but I can't face Kagome.

Inuyasha thought about it for a second.

"Well she is scarier than any demon I've seen!" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he flew to Kagome's window. "Good thing she left it open."

"Hmmm?" Kikyo said.

Inuyasha draws near. He's getting closer. What shall I do? When he sees that I am not Kagome he will surely blame me of wrongdoing. The only thing I can do is hide and hope he does not see me.

At that moment Inuyasha came bursting through the window.

"Huh? Kagome... Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Kikyo was silent.

"Well I guess you're still not talking to me, but Kagome.... I wanted to apologize. I was a stubborn fool as usual. And as usual you were right. I shouldn't have accused you of such things. And I was totally hypocritical. I'm really sorry. Will you come back to our time now? Everyone misses you there."

Kikyo still lay there silent.

"I get it. You're still holding a grudge aren't you? I said I'm sorry."

Kikyo lay under her covers hoping that Kagome, who was outside the door listening to all of this, would come in and save her but it didn't happen that way.

"Kagome... are you alright?" Inuyasha did the thing Kikyo had feared he would do. He reached out his hand to pull off the covers. Before he could, Kikyo grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wow. Kagome, you're ice cold! Are you feeling all right? Are you sick or something? The old lady can fix you right up. Come on back-"

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha jumped back. Kikyo revealed herself to him.

"Kikyo! What are you doing here?! What have you done with Kagome? Where is she? Tell me now!"

"I have done nothing wrong. She is alive and well. She is still breathing."

"Then where is she?"

"I'm right here Inuyasha." Kagome said coming out from behind her door.

"Kagome... What is going on? Why is she here?"

"Well Inuyasha, that's a long story, so let me go make some Ramen for you and I'll tell you the whole story. What kind would you like?"

"Uh... beef."

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Oh and Kikyo here are your cherries!"

"Thank you girl."

"Ah ah. Kagome. Call me Kagome. Okay? Good." Kagome walked out the door and down the steps.

"I wonder what's with her. She seems too perky or something."

Kikyo ate one of her cherries. "Really? She seems just fine to me. Just her regular chipper self." She ate another cherry after saying that.

"Hmmm...." Inuyasha said with a worried face.

Well isn't this great? Inuyasha came back to apologize to me. I guess he really might like me. This the first time he's ever done it willingly and in less than 24 hours. Maybe he really does care... No probably not. After all... Why would he care about me when he has Kikyo, the warrior babe? Man, jealousy is rearing its ugly head again. Gosh why do I have to be this way?

Kagome started making the Ramen.

I guess I should leave those two alone for a while huh? I know they probably just want to be alone for a while.

"Kagome..." Kagome turned toward the window. Did someone just call her name? No she was just imagining things. She had to be.

"Kagome..."

"W-who's there?!" She called at the door. You know, I bet its just Inuyasha trying to scare me. Yeah that's probably it. He's out there trying to scare me. Well I'm not going to fall for it.

Kagome ran toward the door. She flung it open to see that nobody was there.

"Hello? Hello? Inuyasha... You can come out now... I know it was you all along." Kagome said looking around for some sign of him being there. "Inuyasha... This is not funny... Just come on out already."

Someone grabbed Kagome from behind.

"Heh... Inuyasha? Who's that?" The mystery person was trying to suffocate Kagome and with their hand over mouth she could not scream.

Oh God... Am I going to die before Kikyo did? Is this really how I'm going to die? Inuyasha! Kikyo! Someone! Help me! Please...

"Kagome sure is taking a long-" At that moment Kikyo collapsed onto her hands and feet. "Kikyo! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing... I am fine... But the girl..."

"Kagome? What's wrong with her?"

"She's outside and in grave danger... Save her Inuyasha..." Kikyo fell to the ground and was motionless.

Kagome is in trouble? Kikyo said she was outside. What would she be doing outside?!

Inuyasha turned to the window, threw his head out and saw Kagome and a stranger strangling her.

"Hey you! Get away from her! What are you doing to her?"

The shadowy figure looked at Inuyasha then disappeared into the darkness with a mischievous laugh.

Inuyasha jumped out the window and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome? Kagome! Are you all right?! Speak to me!"

But Kagome did not speak. She just lay there getting colder and colder. Inuyasha called for Kagome's mom, grandpa, and brother. As they came running out, they saw him crying over her.

"What has happened here?" Kagome's grandpa exclaimed.

"I don't know. I came out here and I saw something or someone strangling her. When I came to her she was like this and she hasn't moved an inch since."

"Oh my God. Souta! Go call an ambulance! We've got to get her to the hospital!" Kagome's mom yelled.

"No... they will get here too late and that will attract everyone here. I will take her myself. Where is this hospital? Will it help her get better faster?"

"Yes." Kagome's mom said.

"Well then tell me where it is."

"Inuyasha. Tell me is there a place where you smell a lot of blood?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Yes."

"Follow your nose to that place. That is the hospital. Run in and say you need help. Someone will come up to help you and they will go try and make her better. We'll be right behind you."

"Okay. Oh... Please bring Kikyo with you. She collapsed on Kagome's floor upstairs. See you guys there!" Inuyasha flew off into the night.

"He knows Kikyo?" The family all asked in unison.

Inuyasha was waiting in the waiting room for the news about Kagome and Kikyo. Everyone was staring at him and his non-human like features, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Kagome came out alive. The family had gone to go get something to eat and he decided to stay there. A few minutes later a doctor came up to talk to him about Kagome's and Kikyo's conditions. They were alive, but unconscious for some reason they could not figure out.

"Can I see them?"

"Uh... Sure."

Inuyasha ran into their room and saw them lying side by side in two different beds. Both of them were really pale.

"Kagome... Kikyo... If you can hear me tell me what is going on. Are you guys really okay like the doctor said? I'm sorry I couldn't protect the both of you. What can I do?" Inuyasha was at the side of Kagome's bed holding her cold hand. In a split second, her hand started to warm up again, but Inuyasha paid no attention to it.

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome and Kikyo said at the same time.

Inuyasha looked up to see both of their mouths moving at the same time.

"Inuyasha... save us..."

"Save you? Save you from what?"

"From certain death..."

"Death? What do you mean?"

"In 24 hours we will die unless you can find a way to save us."

"How can I save you? What can I do?"

"You will have to find out on your own how to save us. But this time when we die... we will not be coming back ever. Even when we are summoned. We will simply disappear. Everyone will forget that we ever lived except for you. And it will be all your fault."

"Tell me what to do! I don't know what to do!"

"You have until the next midnight. Good luck Inuyasha."

"Wait! At least tell me who did this to you!"

It was too late. They were gone. Inuyasha rested his head on Kagome's bed, when something tapped him. He looked up and just in time saw Kagome's lips mouth some words. The words, great foe. At that moment Souta came running into the room.

"Inuyasha! Is Kagome awake?"

"No..." Inuyasha looked out the window to see a sliver of the moon start to go down. "Kid... We have less than 24 hours to save your sister and Kikyo."

"Why only 24 hours?"

"If we don't save them by then..." Inuyasha turned to Souta with a very sad expression, "they will both die..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. New Challenges

_**Chapter 3 **_

"Hm? Inuyasha? Its so early in the morning, why are you making so much noise?" asks Sango.

"I have to save them and I don't know how! So I'm looking for something like holy water or something!"

"Save who?"

"Kagome... and .... Kikyo."

"Kikyo?! How did she get over there?!"

"She told me that since Kagome is her and she is Kagome that they can do the same things. It makes sense but how does Kikyo feel the same things that Kagome does and how do they know when the other is in trouble?" Inuyasha rustles through some piles of stuff.

"Well what are you saving them from?"

"Death I guess, they didn't have enough time to tell me. Its like they got cut off when they were communicating with me. They are both unconscious and I have to find a way to save them in less than 19 hours."

"I'll help!" Sango said with enthusiasm.

Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks but you can't get through the well."

"I can try! Maybe I can make it through! If Kikyo could then I'm sure I can! Maybe you just have to hold onto me or something." Inuyasha stopped looking through the heaps of stuff for a second and then he spoke.

"If you really want to help me then we can try but first help me search through these heaps. Old Kaede is priestess, although she has gone to the mountains, I'm sure we can find something in here somewhere."

"Okay, I'll look my hardest!" Inuyasha looked at her again.

"Thank you Sango."

Sango started to blush but kept looking through stuff. Inuyasha didn't notice that she was blushing but Miroku could feel the heat all the way from where he was sleeping. About 10 feet away.

I'll let her be with him right now, but I will not give you up the easily Sango.

"I've thought of something!" Miroku exclaimed. "Maybe you have to remind them of the wonderful time you all had together!"

SMACK!!!

"Miroku, You've had 5 hours to think of something and that's all you can think of! You pervert!"

"Wait a second, hear me out! If you remind them of how good it is here then maybe they will come back!" Inuyasha thought about for a while.

"Well I'll try anything at this point. The kid hasn't told he found anything new."

"Kid?" said Shippo.

"Yeah." Inuyasha pulled out a walkie-talkie that Souta gave him so they could still communicate. "Souta gave me this, that's Kagome's little brother. Hey Souta, can you here me?"

"Yes. Did you find anything?!"

"No. Did you?"

"Not even a scrap. How're we gonna save sis if we have no idea how to?"

"Don't worry we'll think of something."

"I hope you're right. Hey! Wait a second! I found of piece of cloth on the ground!"

"Where was it?"

"It was near the front door!"

"Hold onto that and I'll be right over!"

"Roger that!"

The whole team was amazed by this little invention called a walkie-talkie. They just stared at it in amazement.

"Hey Inuyasha. Are you going to try and take me with you?"

"No time for that! I have to get there fast!"

"Please?! Maybe I can help!"

Inuyasha looked at Sango and said, "I'll be back don't worry. I don't want anything happening to you so stay here okay? Here." He handed her the walkie-talkie, "If you find anything call me. You press this button in and talk. If I find something I'll call you okay? Be ready at all times."

"Okay."

"Inuyasha we have less than 12 hours! What are we gonna do?!"

"Calm down. Show me that piece of cloth."

Souta reached in his pocket and pulled out a dark piece of cloth.

This is the cloth they were wearing! Inuyasha inhaled the smell of the cloth. It smelled real close to his scent, but different some how. He had smelt that scent before, but from where? He was going to find out because the scent was near by.

"Souta, lets go. I can smell the scent, its close by."

"Wait! Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Maybe you should change clothes first. After all you already stick out with your fangs, claws, and ears! At least lets make you look a little normal!"

"There's a new moon tonight so I'll look normal in about 6 hours. Don't worry so much. Now lets roll!" Inuyasha grabbed Souta, threw him on his back and started running to where the scent was coming from. The scent was getting stronger and stronger each second until he finally made it to the scent. He looked around and only saw one boy, with the same cloth on.

"Hey you!" Inuyasha shouted. The boy looked up and gasped as Inuyasha landed right in front of him out of the sky.

"Feh." Inuyasha held the boy up by his collar, "What did you do to them?"

"Hey! Inuyasha stop! Kagome knows him!" yelled Souta.

The boy looked down. "Souta!"

Inuyasha looked from the boy to Souta and eventually put the boy down.

"Souta, who is this?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, this is Hojo, a friend of Kagome's, from school. Hojo this is Inuyasha. I'm sorry he did that to you."

"Its not my fault. His scent is the same as that cloth and that he's wearing that same outfit I saw on the guy."

"Are you sure?!"

"There is no doubt."

"What are you guys talking about?" In about 2 minutes, Souta told Hojo what was going on.

"So she is in the hospital right now?"

"Yes, and unless we find out how to help her, she will die tonight."

"If there's anything I can do, please tell me." Inuyasha looked at him.

"Where did you get that jacket?"

"I found it at my doorstep this morning." Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously.

"So the guy that owned that jacket, tried to take us off his trail huh? At least he has some brains."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Inuyasha took another look at the boy.

"Go to Kagome's house and wait for us there. You can help out around the house or something. Just don't worry about it until we get there."

"Inuyasha?"

"Souta hand me your walkie-talkie." Souta did as he was told. "What is it Sango? Did you find something?"

"Yes, and I also had a interesting thought you might want to hear."

Inuyasha grabbed Souta and ran toward the well.

"Tell me about this interesting thought you had."

"Well, if we have a girl down and you trying to help her and then we have Kikyo out of the way so she can't help us, why hasn't Naraku attacked?"

"!"

"Do you think he could be behind all this? And then once they're out of the way he can kill us off slowly?"

"That's a good thought, I didn't even notice that!"

"That's exactly my point. Maybe he is setting a trap for us and we just don't know it."

"But how? Even with all of the power he has, he can't get through the well!"

"Kikyo got through the well some how right? So maybe he followed her the same way."

"That's a good idea but he would have just hit soil. Unless Kikyo is doing his dirty work for him there is no way he is here. And I know for a fact that Kikyo is in pain."

"Well then, maybe he's related to one of you. Think about it. The only possible way Kikyo made it through the well was because she is related to Kagome basically. So if Naraku is related to one of you...."

"...Then he can get through the well. But if he is related to one of us..."

"...Then which one of you?" Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. "But Inuyasha, I might be mistaken. After all, it might be that only strong people can make it through the well. Souta and Shippo couldn't make it through because they are still only children. Kikyo, Kagome, Naraku and you are all very strong, spiritually or physically, it doesn't matter."

"So what you're saying is that strong people can make it through the well."

"Yes. It might even be a combination because I don't think that many people have been over there except you three or four. Maybe you have to be involved with each other in some way and you have to be strong. That would explain why there aren't that many people from this time over there!"

"You're really smart Sango. I'm at the well now and I'm coming down okay?"

"Okay!"

"Here Souta." Inuyasha said handing him the walkie- talkie. "I'll be back soon." And with that Inuyasha jumped into the well and disappeared into the feudal era.

"Okay Sango what else did you-"

"Uh.....Inuyasha..."

"I am so sorry! I did not know you weren't decent! Don't hit me!" Inuyasha said closing his eyes and turning.

Whoa.... I saw Sango naked, again, she looks nice. Oh God, Miroku is getting to me.

"Inuyasha you can turn now. I just didn't expect you back so fast. I just took a bath. And now that I'm dressed...."

SMACK!!!

"You should've knocked first."

Inuyasha has his hand up to his cheek where there is a red handprint left.

"Here." Sango brings out a whole bag of stuff. "All the stuff that might help. I don't know if it will do any good though."

"Well you found it so it has to do something. Maybe it can weaken the hypnotism or something." Looks up from the bag to Sango. "Thank you Sango." Sango blushed and in the shadows is Miroku watching the whole thing.

"Now I'll have to take this all to the present." Inuyasha said picking up the bag. "Thanks again Sango. See ya!" Inuyasha said throwing the bag over his shoulder and walking into the sun.

I wanted to say something so badly. But Kagome must be saved. But I want to help him.

"Miroku! Take this!" Sango handed him the walkie-talkie and went running after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I don't care what you say, I'm going with you." Inuyasha looked at her with astonishment.

"But what about over here?"

"Miroku and Shippo can handle it. Plus this is the perfect time to test my theory. If I am strong enough I should be able to cross over with you. If not, I will end up staying here. And it's a new moon out tonight and you will be unprotected. Please just let me go with you."

"Feh. Fine but if you get hurt don't come crying to me."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

They were at the well, this is it. Will my theory prove to be correct or will I end up staying here and being of no help to Inuyasha?

"Lets go." Inuyasha took Sango's hand and Sango turned bright red!

"Um, uh, okay!"

They jumped and went over, together.

Sango climbed out of the well first and then Inuyasha came up behind her looking for Souta.

"Well I think your theory was right. After all we are both here in one piece. You are okay right?" Inuyasha said eyeing her over.

"Y-yes, I'm fine!"

"Okay then lets go find the kid. He might be in the house with Hojo and the others. He sure isn't here."

Inuyasha and Sango walked up to the house.

"Souta?! Souta where are you?! Its me kid, Inu-"

"Inuyasha, there's a note here for you."

"Hm?" Inuyasha read the note and a horrified look came over his face.

"What? What did it say?"

"Hojo?! Hojo are you in here?!" At that moment a very sleepy looking Hojo appeared from the couch.

"Hm?"

"Is it true what the kid said in this note?"

Hojo read the note. "Yeah it is."

"The whole family is at the hospital so why are you here?"

"Souta said to wait until you came back. So I waited."

"Okay Hojo, I want you to stay here with Sango okay?"

"Wait a second! I'm going with you to see Kagome!"

"No you're not! Go upstairs and wait in Kagome's room or something. You can't come."

"Why not?!" Inuyasha handed her the note.

Sango read it and a gruesome expression crossed her face.

"This is all the more reason for me to go!"

Inuyasha whispered to her, "I need you to stay here and protect the jewel shards and Hojo. I'll be all right. Even he's not dumb enough to expose himself in front of all of these people."

She whispered back, "Yes but there is no telling what he'll do. He'll figure out a way to get you alone and it is the new moon. You won't be able to fight back!"

"I have to, Kagome and Kikyo and the rest of the family is there. I got to try my hardest."

"I just can't shake off this feeling like he did this on purpose, that there is a trap waiting for you somewhere. It is Naraku after all he loves to manipulate and trap people."

"Yes I know that but have a little faith."

Inuyasha and Sango finished up there little conversation and went into battle mode. Sango, reluctantly, did stay at the Higurashi shrine with Hojo and Inuyasha went to the hospital.

"Inuyasha! Did you get my note?" asked Souta.

"Yes I did and thanks for telling me. I needed that information. We have more pieces to the puzzle now."

"What do you mean?"

"The baboon person you think you saw up in the tree most likely did this. He is our enemy and we have been trying to catch him and slay him but to no avail."

"So wait a second. That guy did this to Kagome and Kikyo?"

"Yes."

"Well then lets find him and get him to tell us how to save them!"

"It is not that easy. And where is your mom and grandpa?"

"They went to get something to eat. And don't try to change the subject. You're really strong so why can't we just fight him until he tells us?"

"Because he is at least 20 times stronger than me as much as I don't want to admit it." Souta was on the edge of tears.

"My sister will die!"

"I don't want her to die either!!"

"Inuyasha, we have 7 hours left to save her. If you're not going then I'll go by myself. I am not gonna let her die like this! And to think I looked up to you, you're just a coward!"

Souta ran out of the room. "Souta come back!" Inuyasha yelled after him but he kept on running.

"Man, now what am I going to do?"

"Inu...Yasha..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Kagome?! You're alive!"

"Can't...talk. Save....brother....Save.....Souta!"

"Save him from what? What are you trying to tell me?"

"Danger....spider.....back...."

"Spider?" Inuyasha suddenly remembered that Naraku has a spider on his back. "Is it Naraku..."

Kagome's and Kikyo's eyes shot open at the same time. They were glazed over.

"Kagome! Kikyo?! Speak to me!"

Kagome could not speak but she mouthed some words that Inuyasha was sure that they meant, Save Souta from his doom.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He could smell both of them, close together but could not see them at all. I have 45 minutes until I turn into a human, I just hope that's enough. He heard a scream that sounded like Souta and followed it. He thought to himself, I just hope I'm not too late...

Souta was running, being chased by a baboon, which was really sort of pathetic. But that was no ordinary baboon that was a monster. The baboon snickered.

"What... do you want..... with... me?!" he said taking breaths between from running for so long.

"I should be the one asking that question. You're the one that came looking for me."

"Tell.... me how... to save.... my sis!" said Souta as he tripped and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Hmmmmm, Kagome is your sister is she? This will prove to be better than I thought. I wonder, what will she do when she hears you are dead? That is if she doesn't die herself." Naraku laughed a vicious laugh.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said as he landed in front of the boy who was all out of breath. "Leave the boy out of this. Its me you want right?"

"On the contrary. I am only here to take care of Kikyo and Kagome, but if I end up killing you as well that would be a great gain for me."

"You bastard! Leave them out of this!" Inuyasha screams charging forth with his Tetsusaiga.

"Oh,

I know you've fallen so deep in love with both of them."

"You don't know anything!"

"I know that you are so blind to love that you can't even see that there is another girl who loves you so very deeply."

"Grrrrrr...... What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha yells in frustration.

"See you haven't even noticed that a girl close to you is in love with you. You have been so busy with Kagome and Kikyo lately that you have yet to notice that girl likes you. Although you would probably oblivious to it anyway." Inuyasha stopped fighting Naraku for a second.

"Stop playing minds games already! What are you talking about?!"

"I believe her name is Sango. She loves you Inuyasha."

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Miracles Do Happen

_**Chapter 4**_

Naraku attacked Inuyasha head on. Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusaiga but still received some of the impact. Inuyasha fell to one knee.

"To think that all these girls like you and will die tonight. Tsk tsk tsk, what a shame." Naraku says as he starts walking slowly towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is looking at his feet," You are lying. Sango does not like me she likes Miroku!" Inuyasha said lifting his head up to see Naraku standing over him.

"Does she now?" Inuyasha sliced through his baboon costume and revealed the true Naraku.

"Still in that body I see. I'll rip it to shreds just like that costume."

"Still as weak as ever I see, but that hit didn't have any power in it."

Inuyasha couldn't hide the surprise in his face. "Are you saying that I am not a demon? I think you need to get your eyes checked."

"You may look like one but you have now demonic strength what so ever. Could it be that you are losing your powers tonight?"

"Leave me alone!"

"It is isn't it! You will lose your powers as a demon tonight!"

Damn, he knows now. What am I going to do. I have to find out how to save Kagome but I feel my demonic powers slipping away.

"Were you behind all of this? Are you the one trying to kill Kagome and Kikyo?!"

"Oh no, of course not. I am just here to make sure that someone else does my dirty work. Their job was to kill Kagome and Kikyo and in exchange they would get a jewel shard. I am simply here to make sure that everything goes right. I don't know what he did to them and I don't care as long as they die. You shouldn't care either, for you will be joining them in death." Naraku's hair went flying in every direction towards Inuyasha like sharp needles.

"N-no!" Sota charged at Naraku, eyes closed.

"Souta no! Stay back!"

"Don't kill him or sis!" Souta opened his eyes and yelled, "Just leave us alone!" As soon as he finished saying that a bright blue light bursted from his body. Naraku was hit by it and immediately grew powerless to the light. He was being purified! He tried to run away but he couldn't move and Souta just kept getting closer and closer to him, his hair wildly flying through the air.

"Whoa..... Souta....." Inuyasha was just amazed and he couldn't move.

"Now, die!"

Souta attempted to kill him but 5seconds later when he thought he had finished him off, he fell to the ground, hair no longer wild, and he just collapsed.

"Souta? Souta?!" Inuyasha ran to him. He looked over his shoulder to where Naraku was.

I don't think he's dead but he will be recuperating for a while from that. I only have 5 minutes to get him back to the hospital then I turn into my human form. Man, I've got to hurry. Souta had so much in him, I wonder why he didn't make it through the well.

"He will be alright sir, he is just resting. He seemed like he had no energy left in him."

"Can I go see him?"

"Sure."

"Thank you doctor." Inuyasha walked into the room. "Well Souta, you're the man. You saved me kid. Thanks. I never knew you had it in you. But now that you have no energy left, you can't help me save your sister. We only have 4 hours left. Don't worry though, I'll save her. I just came by here to make sure you were all right. Now I'm going to go try everything that I can. I brought a few things back here that might help her. Too bad you won't get to see my human form. I think you'd really like it. Don't you dare die in here okay kid? I'll come back with Kagome to see you. Sweet dreams."

Inuyasha pulled the covers up to Sota's chin and walked out the room down the hallway to Kagome's room. There he tried everything, he even tried Miroku's dumb idea but none of it worked. He thought to himself what am I going to do? It's already 11. I only have an hour left. Will it really end this way? No, I have to get those thoughts out of my mind. I'm going to save them both, I have to.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up.

"Kagome? Kikyo?"

"No. It's just me. Kagome's mom."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, its okay. But Inuyasha, you haven't eaten much today. Are you sure you're not hungry? They have stuff downstairs."

"Unless it's Kagome making something for me, then I don't want anything. I am staying here until she wakes up. I'm not going to leave her."

"You really care about her don't you?" Inuyasha looked at Ms.Higurashi and blushed. Ms.Higurashi just giggled. "I think you guys make a wonderful couple. And she always says how annoying you are but I know deep down she cares a lot about you too. She talks about you so much, its like you're already part of the family and that you're just sitting there right next to her making remarks." She smiled a heart-warming smile. "If you want to watch over her, then do so. Grandpa and I will be in Souta's room. And Inuyasha, talk to her, she can still here you."

Inuyasha looked at Ms.Higurashi and said, "Thanks," with a smile.

Ms.Higurashi left and he was all alone with the girls. He only had 30 minutes left to do something and save them.

"Inu...Yasha...." whispered Kagome.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Do not... be sad..... You tried..... your best....."

"No, I didn't. If I had tried my best you wouldn't be laying here like this right now. Face it, I failed you."

"No... you did not..... You really tried....... to save us......... We were with you....... the whole time..... In your heart........If I do die.... and Kikyo comes with me to the other side......." Inuyasha picked up her fragile, snow white, hand.

"Don't say that. You will make it through! Somehow, there has to be another way!"

"But if we do leave....... tell everyone that we'll be watching....... over all of them......please....... Inuyasha?"

"Okay, I'll do it but that doesn't mean that you won't make it through. Okay? I'm going to keep trying until the very end! I will save you both!"

"Inuyasha....... please....... hold me....... I want to feel what it feels like to be in your arms......."

"Of course. But you're not going to die. We still have 15 minutes!"

"15 minutes will fly by...... hmmm........ you are human today, right?"

"Yes." Inuyasha whispers into Kagome's ear.

"That's why you're being so kind. You are more open to people when you are human........ I wish that everyone could see you the way I do........ you wouldn't have so many enemies....." Kagome giggled. "10 minutes left Inuyasha.... what will you do.....?"

"I'm not going to let you go. I'll go with you if I have to."

"But what about Sango?" Kagome said.

"What about her?"

"She loves you too Inuyasha........"

"No, she loves Miroku..... She just doesn't know it yet."

"Will you help her see that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Ow......."

"What's wrong?!"

"Something is burning me inside!"

"We only have 5 minutes. What can I do?"

"Inuyasha, I'll be alright, don't worry........." Kagome cringes.

Inuyasha held her tighter. "Don't, you can't leave me!"

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding.....

"Inuyasha, do me one last favor......."

"What?"

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding.....

"I love you......Please don't forget me....." Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear as she lost her power to sit up or talk.

"I would never......Goodbye, my love........" Before Inuyasha new it he was kissing Kagome on her sweet, soft, lips.

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding.....

Inuyasha felt her life pouring out of her as he held her in his hands. He was crying over her and a single tear, dropped on her face.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?!" Inuyasha looked down and Kagome was staring up at him.

"What are you doing? Are you crying?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha blinked a couple of times, he couldn't believe his eyes. But there she was! Eyes open, mouth moving and everything! She was alive! Inuyasha pulled her to him and didn't let go. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive! What are we doing at the hospital?" Inuyasha pushed her away from him and looked at her hard still holding her.

"You mean you don't remember anything?"

"I remember I was just at my house a second ago.... Am I supposed to remember something else?"

Inuyasha pulled her back to him, "No... as long as you're alive, nothing else matters."

"Um, Inuyasha, its not a new moon tonight so why are you a human."

"It is a new moon tonight, you have been asleep for two days." In a couple of minutes Inuyasha told her everything about what happened except for some things like Sango loves him and He loves her and vice versa and that kind of stuff.

"So all this has happened and I'm alright so why isn't Kikyo? She feels the same things I do so why is she still laying there?"

"Well somehow, I don't know how, I woke you up. So if I find out how I did it..."

"But it is too late... Do you think she went to the other side again?"

"Maybe. But we have to-"

"Inuyasha look!" Inuyasha spun his head around to where Kagome was pointing. Outside the window was a bright glowing light and many lights around it.

"What the...."

A second later the little lights came through the window. They were Kikyo's soul carriers.

"That's right! Kikyo needs souls to live!" the said in unison. Another second and the other form came in.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hojo!!!!!!!!!!!" they exclaimed together. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in a protecting stance.

"Wait a second, Inuyasha, how do you know Hojo?"

"Uh.....yeah......"

Hojo was standing over Kikyo and then looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome," he said. "Is this your twin sister? I thought something was up when I saw her the other day instead of you. I can tell you two apart after all..."

"How?"

"She is more serious than you and deep inside she has a sad soul. You, on the other hand, are always cheery no matter what. Her hair smells like flowers and yours smells like fruit and her hair is longer than yours. You have larger eyes than her. There are so many differences, I could go on forever. But right now, if I do not wake her up, then she will be lost forever."

"How can you wake her up?" Inuyasha asked.

Hojo smiled, "The same way you did, Inuyasha." Hojo hovered over Kikyo and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away from her and sat next to her side. "Do not tell her any of this happened. Okay?"

"Um, okay." Kagome was sort of at a loss for words. Is that the way Inuyasha woke her up? Does he like me too?

As if Inuyasha were reading her mind, he put his arm around her and was still looking at Hojo. She smiled and laid her head down, one arm around his waist, the other on his chest. Kikyo opened her eyes and looked around.

"Why are all of you staring at me?" She looked over and Hojo was smiling at her. "Um...... Hi......." Kikyo was bright red. She took her eyes away from him and looked at the scenery. "Where are we? Weren't we just in the bedroom?"

Kagome told Kikyo everything that Inuyasha had told her and afterwards a startled Sango ran into the room. The first thing she looked at was Inuyasha's and Kagome's position. Then she looked at Kikyo and Hojo.

"Oh! Okay so he did go to this room. I tried to stop him but there was something blocking my way. I guess he was just coming here to save them." Sango looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome again and Inuyasha noticed the sad look in her. Not in her eyes, in her heart. Her heart was breaking and he did that to her. She didn't let on though, she acted like her normal usual self.

"So I guess that once Inuyasha gets his hair dyed white again is when you guys will go home. Hey lets go to the shrine and dye it now, okay guys?" exclaimed Kagome. Everyone just looked at her. "What is there something on my face?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "No, there's not a thing wrong with you."

Kagome blushed and stared into his eyes. Sango almost fell over. In her mind she kept telling herself that she didn't hear that, that that wasn't what he said. But she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"Its a beautiful day today!" said Kagome at the shrine. Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting next to her, Sango was in the house, trying a swimsuit on, Souta was chasing a squirrel, and mom and grandpa were in the house looking for their swimsuits. "It was a good idea for all of us to go swimming. Although we did have to buy some for you and Sango. Luckily Kikyo can fit mine."

"What is the point of this "swimsuit"? Why can't I just wear my outfit like I usually do?"

"Because then people will keep staring at you and you don't want to bring even more attention to yourself!" Inuyasha was thinking about this concept. He did turn back into a demon so wearing his suit would bring even more attention to him. She was right. "Plus! You won't be able to show off those muscular arms of yours!" Kagome started playing around with his arms, flexed them for him and giggled.

"Hey! Would you stop that!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome had a hurt look on her face and bowed her head.

"Uh... I didn't mean-"

"Inuyasha......" Kagome said.

Inuyasha knew what was coming next. He was in for it now!

"Inuyasha....... That only makes me want to do it more!" Kagome said raising her head and tickling him.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and ran around the yard. Kagome chased him and it got to the point where they were on each side of the God tree. Sango came out and saw them. She let a quick glimpse of sadness show. Kikyo looked at her and for a split second, thought she saw that sadness. But she decided that it was better to leave it alone.

"Sango, you look great." Sango looked over at Kikyo as if to say "what did you say?" and then realized she was talking about her swimsuit. She looked down at it. It was a two-piece, red and black, it had dragons all over it and had the symbol for dragon on it too. Inuyasha looked over, hearing Kikyo talking to someone. He saw Sango and almost tripped over his own feet. Inuyasha was beet red.

"Ah ha! I have you now!" Kagome pinned Inuyasha down and started tickling him, Souta say what was happening. He stopped chasing the squirrel and joined in with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you were ticklish! Now I feel so much better! I thought I was the only one that was ticklish! I can look up to you again! Yay! I've got my hero back!" Kagome just smiled. Inuyasha seemed to be having so much fun. She decided to let the boys have their time together and ran over to congratulate Sango on her swimsuit.

"It looks great on you Sango! Wow! Man when we get to the pool all the guys will be all over us! I mean look at us. Three, young, gorgeous looking girls, what guy could keep his hands off of us?!"

They all laughed as Kagome's mom and grandpa came out in their swimsuits.

"Alrighty girls, lets go to the pool!"

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.


	5. A Day At the Pool

_**Chapter 5**_

"Wow!" said Inuyasha and Sango.

There were people playing and laughing in the water. The so-called "Pool" was humungous! It was bigger than a hot spring! Kikyo just stared, showing no emotion as usual.

"Now come on guys, its not that big of a deal!" Kagome said. Grandpa, Souta, and her mom agreed with her.

"It may not be a big deal to you, but this place is huge!"

"I totally agree with Inuyasha." Sango said nodding her head.

"Oh come on guys! As long as you can swim, it won't seem that big!" With that Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the water. Unfortunately he did a belly flop. "Well that's going to leave a scar-"

"AAAIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!" Inuyasha hopped back out of the water screaming soaking wet.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Afraid of water?" Kikyo and Kagome said looking him straight in the eye with creepy faces.

"Eh? NO! Of course not! The water is just too damn cold!"

"Is that really all Inuyasha?" The whole group got into it.

"Yes! Go see for yourself!"

Kagome went to go test out the water and shivered. "Sure Inuyasha! It isn't that cold! Its supposed to be like this, on a hot summer day like this, it would be better if it wasn't hot water!" They all laughed. At that moment, Kagome slipped and was about to fall in the water. Inuyasha caught her hand to help her but instead he fell in the water again instead of her. He came out looking very unhappy about it. They all laughed again.

"Oh yeah?!" Inuyasha said while splashing them with the water. The girls screamed as cold water ran down their backs.

"Okay Inuyasha..." said Kagome with soaked hair.

"...Now you die!" Sango finished as the both jumped in doing cannon balls and soaking Inuyasha to the bone. They started a whole big water fight. Grandpa went to the other side to relax and Kagome's mom went to a seat to tan. Souta joined in and Kikyo just sat there watching them.

"Hey Kikyo come join us! Its fun!" Kagome said waving to her. Sango and Souta were dunking Inuyasha.

"No... I would prefer not to join your childish games." Kikyo said turning her head away from Kagome.

"Its not childish!" Kagome looked at her and then said, "Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Kagome pulled Kikyo into the pool at that moment.

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo screamed once she came out the water. "Its freezing cold!" Kikyo said soaked.

"Well you just wouldn't listen." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Listen huh?!" Kikyo splashed Kagome with water getting it all in her mouth and up her nose. "I can hear you just fine."

"Not fair!" Kagome giggled. "Sneak attack!" She splashed Kikyo and they had a water fight of their own.

"Kagome! Kikyo!" The two turned and rest of the crew turned as well. Hojo was standing near the edge of the pool smiling. "What are you guys doing?"

Kikyo turned bright red. Luckily, Hojo was too dense to notice it. "OH! Uh nothing!" Kikyo answered.

"Really?" Hojo said showing his pearly whites. "Can I join you anyways?"

Kikyo slowly started sinking down into the water after turning beet red.

"Kikyo!" Kagome said freaking out. Hojo ran into the water and pulled her out. He then carried her over to where Kagome's mom was in the shade. Kagome followed him and the rest of the crew just stayed there and splashed all around.

"Kikyo?" Kikyo's eyes slowly started to open. "Are you alright?" Hojo was holding her in his arms staring at her. Her eyes shot open.

"Oh! Hojo! Ah what happened?!" She said.

"Oh nothing. You just fainted and almost drowned. No biggie."

"And what exactly is a biggie to you?!" Kikyo yelled.

"Hey, at least you wouldn't have died!" Kagome said.

"Of course she could've died! What are you talking about Kagome?!" Hojo said.

Oh yeah that's right... whoops! "Oh nothing really its just a joke in the family that she has nine lives. Nothing else. Eh heh heh heh..." A sweat drop was rolling down Kagome's face.

"Oh! Okay, I get it!" Hojo said with a smile.

Whew... He bought it. I almost made a huge commotion. Better be more careful.

It was later in the day and everyone was back at the house, even Hojo... Sango was in the tub, Souta was outside running through the sprinkler, Kikyo was helping Kagome prepare to make dinner while they were waiting for Kagome's mom to get back with the food. Grandpa was in the study reading, Inuyasha was upstairs going through Kagome's backpack for his precious Ramen, and Hojo was sitting outside watching Souta. It was all peaceful but it didn't last long.

"Kagome! Where is my Ramen?!" Inuyasha yelled thundering down the steps.

"Ramen?! You want to eat Ramen when we're going to prepare an actual dinner?!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha moved back a little from Kagome and said, "Yes..."

"Ugh!!!" Inuyasha ran and Kagome chased him all through the house. Inuyasha hid behind Kagome's grandfather.

"Save me please!" Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome came in with the scariest look on her face. Daggers were shooting from her eyes.

"YOU DON'T APPRICIATE ANYTHING!!!!!!!!" Kagome had gone off the deep end.

"Now now Kagome, what did he do that was so horrible?"

"I'm making dinner for him and he would rather have Ramen?!!!"

"Hmmm... Well the way you cook Kagome, I'd rather have Ramen too. I mean at least I know that I'll still be alive afterwards." Kagome's eyes seemed like they were on fire. She took a pencil in her hand and broke it. Then she charged at the both of them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" They screamed as they were chased all over the house.

Sango suddenly came downstairs in a shirt that had stars on it and some shorts, which were both Kagome's.

"What's with all the noise?" Sango asked Kikyo.

"What noise?" Kikyo said. She had grown very accustomed to this racket.

"Hmm...." Sango turned and saw what was going on. "So he did something again huh? But what did her grandfather do?"

"All he said was, 'Well the way you cook Kagome, I'd rather have Ramen too. I mean at least I know that I'll still be alive afterwards.'"

"Oh... I see. So what are you guys cooking anyways? You need some help?"

"No, as soon as the girl's mom gets back, we'll make the food by ourselves." Kikyo looked at them running around and then said, "Actually maybe I will need your help."

It was dark outside and everyone was inside eating except Kagome. She had been sitting out there ever since she gave up on chasing after Inuyasha and Grandpa. She didn't help make the food and she didn't make Inuyasha Ramen either. She was just sitting there for about two good hours.

"That Inuyasha really pisses me off. I mean I was going to make him a really good meal but noo... He wants Ramen." Kagome sighed. "But I guess I can't expect him to change in a couple of days. They always say you can't teach old dogs new tricks. And how true that is. He's always like this. It makes me feel like he just wants to piss me off."

"That's not it at all."

Omg! Is that...?

Kagome turned around and there, was standing Inuyasha.

"AAAIIIEEEE!!!!!!" Kagome screamed falling off her steps.

"What?!?! Don't scream like that!"

"Oh! I'm sorry you just almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Do you really want to fight?! 'Cause I came out here to apologize!"

Kagome stopped. "Apologize?!?!?!?!" She blinked a couple of times, pointed to him and said, "You?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and looked at her. "I'm sorry for being a jerk again. I guess I'm just that way." He looked down at his hands. "I just... I don't know..." Inuyasha slapped himself in the head. "I guess I just let my guard down when I'm with you." Kagome blushed and so did Inuyasha. He was totally serious.

Come to think of it, he hasn't flirted with Kikyo this whole time. He's barely even looked at her! Could this mean that he does like me more than her?

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome with her eyes closed and she slowly got closer to him. He closed his eyes and they were moving towards each other. They were 1 inch apart. Then 6 centimeters, and then 2 centimeters. Their breath was mingling when Inuyasha suddenly said, "Doesn't mean that I like your cooking better than Ramen..."

**!!!!!SMACK!!!!!**

"KAGOME!!!!!"

**"!!!!!!SITTT!!!!!!"**

Everyone in the house ran out to the porch to find what you could barely see of Inuyasha in the cement porch.

"Inuyasha you made her mad again didn't you."

"Ah... So that's how she controls him huh?"

"Um... What just happened?" Hojo said clueless as usual, "And where is Kagome?"

Sango, Kikyo, Kagome's mom, Grandpa, and Souta all looked at each other then looked at the well.

"So uh.. where is she? Shouldn't we go look for her?"

"No, I'm sure she'll be fine. She probably went to go stay with a friend. Don't worry about it. If you want, you can sleep here for the night." Grandpa said.

"Oh... sure thanks."

On the other side of the well in the feudal era is Kagome climbing out of the well.

"Man he makes me angry! How can he mess up a moment like that and just be mean?! It was such a perfect moment too! HE IS SUCH A DOG!!!!!"

"Ahhh... I take it you're talking about my little brother are you not?" a mysterious voice said out of nowhere.

Kagome looked up in a tree and found both Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"What?!" Kagome blacked out soon after.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Suprises

_**Chapter 6**_

"Kagome sure has been gone a while." Inuyasha complained. It was very dark and about 11:00p.m. in Kagome's time. The girls and Inuyasha were in Kagome's room waiting for her to come back.

"Well what do you expect Inuyasha? After you said something that mean to her I would do the same." Sango said rolling out a futon on the floor.

"I would have just shot an arrow at you probably. But of course you wouldn't say such things to me. You never have." Kikyo said rolling another futon next to Kagome's bed.

"Hmmm. Yeah I know all that but," Inuyasha paused. Souta came in the room.

"She's still not back yet? Where do you think she went?" Souta said concerned.

"Maybe she went back through the well." Sango said.

"No. She would have been back a while ago, and she would have taken her stuff with her." Inuyasha thought of some more possibilities. He knew her all too well.

"Maybe she's using my clothes from a while ago. She really could be over there Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "I can't feel her anywhere nearby."

"And I can't smell her." Inuyasha looked really worried.

"So you think something bad happened to her?" Souta said.

"Don't worry. Just go to bed. She'll probably be back in the morning." Sango was trying not to make Kagome's little brother worry.

"Okay. I hope she is alright." Souta closed the door and went to his room.

"Do you think she got delayed or lost track of time?" Sango said once he left.

"No." Kikyo and Inuyasha said together. Although it was true that that happened a lot to Kagome, this felt totally different. It really seemed like something bad had happened to her. Kikyo was starting to worry too. Sango looked at them both.

"How about we just go search for her?" Sango suggested.

"I think we should. Sango you stay here incase she comes back." Inuyasha pulled three walkie-talkies out of his pockets. He gave two to Sango. "Call us if you find her. We'll go through the well to see if we can find her. You look on this side. Take Hojo with you if you must and give the other walkie-talkie to the kid. He'll stay here and if she gets back he'll call us okay?" Inuyasha was taking charge.

"Wait a second. Why can't I go with you?" Sango asked, trying not to show emotion.

"We'll cover more ground if we all split up." He pulled out another walkie-talkie and handed it to Kikyo. "We're all splitting up. Kikyo and I will check the village first and then we'll go our separate ways." Inuyasha looked away from Sango. "We've got to find her. I will, even if it's the last thing I do." Inuyasha sounded determined. He lifted Kikyo onto his back and flew out the window to the well house.

"Sure, that's right, first priority is finding Kagome. This is no time to be acting like this. We've got to find her." She was choking back the tears in her eyes. He was really determined to find her. He really did love her. Of course her love would be one-sided. That was her last thought before she walked out Kagome's room and into Souta's to tell him what was going on.

"Uhnnn..." My head hurts. I wonder why. It's really dark. Where am I? Kagome looked around but could find no source of light. She suddenly noticed that her arms and legs were bound together with rope. It was really tight around her legs too. She kept wiggling to find that she was stuck. She couldn't break free.

"So have you finally woken up?" An icy voice behind her said startling her. She almost jumped out of her skin.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Kagome started spiting out questions uncontrollably.

"Many questions to answer. I didn't think Inuyasha's wench could talk to fast and so much."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome guessed.

"You guess right. You are in my castle in the east lands. For many fields by, this is all my territory. It is a very huge piece that I am proud to say I took by force." Kagome winced.

"So I wasn't dreaming. You and Naraku brought me here didn't you?"

"Naraku? That's right, you do know Naraku don't you? Yes we both saw you at the same time and all he wanted was the Shikon jewel shards you were supposed to have but he didn't find them so he left you there."

"So why am I here?" Kagome asked confused.

"You are here because I brought you here." Sesshomaru said flat out.

"You what?" Kagome asked. She obviously didn't here him right.

"I brought you here." Sesshomaru said again. He got up and walked over to where she was originally facing. He pulled back a curtain and revealed the moonlight. The moonlight cast upon his face perfectly, making him seem more human than demon.

"What are you going to do with me? Why did you bring me here?" Kagome was really confused now.

"Rin wanted me to bring you with us. She didn't want to leave you hurt and unarmed in the middle of the forest like that so she insisted we take you along with us." Sesshomaru looked out the window. "But as you can see, it is night time now so she requested that you stay the night and go back to that half breed brother of mine in the morning."

"That was nice of her. Thanks. Please tell her I said that okay?" He looked at her when her happy face went sour.

"Is there something wrong? I would be happy to let you go tonight if you wish." Sesshomaru said.

"No, it's not that. I'm just sort of getting tired."

"You've been asleep for 6 hours and you're still tired? Fine do as you wish. I'll leave you alone now." Sesshomaru turned and opened a door Kagome swore wasn't there a second ago. The light outside the door lit up the whole room. It was a huge room with a beautiful stuff in it.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled.

"What? Can't you walk on your own?"

"I can but I can't untie these ropes by myself!"

Sesshomaru went around to her back to untie the ropes. "Would you stop squirming? You're worse than Rin."

"I'm sorry! I just need to move- Whoooaaaa!!!!" Kagome started falling over and Sesshomaru tried to catch her but failed and fell over her. When they both opened their eyes, Sesshomaru was centimeters from her face. He was looking straight into her eyes unable to move or look away. The only thing he could do was say, "Pathetic... human..." Without either of their knowing it, they got closer and closer until the point it seemed like they were going to kiss. At that moment Rin popped out of nowhere.

She said, "Sessy-sama, can you read a book to Rin? Rin can't fall asleep." The two looked over at the girl in the hallway and quickly backed away from each other. Luckily the little girl was to busy rubbing her eyes to notice them together.

"You are free from the ropes now, if you look in that door over there, there are plenty of clothes for you to wear." He walked to the door, took Rin's hand, and closed the door behind them.

Kagome's heart was surprisingly beating fast. What the heck am I doing? she thought to herself. I've got a boyfriend, sort of. And it's his brother! She beat herself up and then got up to look for a light switch. She turned on the lights and looked in the closet. There were many clothes just like he said. She found a nightgown that was too fancy for her but it seemed to be the only one she thought was a gown that was in there. It was a shear white lacy gown that had a v-neck down to the top of her stomach. The gown went all the way down to the floor but had slits all the way up to the middle of her thigh. She looked great in it and it seemed to fit her perfectly. She was admiring herself in the mirror when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She said startled. It had been about 1 hour since Rin and Sesshomaru left her room.

"The lord would like to see you." A servant said.

"I'll be out in a second." She was hoping he wouldn't mind. After all he did say that she could use the clothes in there.

Kagome finally arrived at Sesshomaru's room after walking what seemed like a mile or two. The servant showed her the way but left as soon as they got there. Kagome didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere.

"Sesshomaru?" She started looking around the huge room that was obviously bigger than her house. Her room was as big as one of the house floor levels. She didn't move too far away from the door, for fear of getting lost in the room. The room had a stairwell and she went up the stairs. "Sesshomaru? Where are you?" It got darker as she went up farther. Every once in a while she had to stop to let her eyes adjust to the light. She didn't see him anywhere. She finally reached the top of the steps and found Sesshomaru on his bed looking down at Rin. He looked up to see her in front of the stairs. He stood up and motioned to go back downstairs. They did so and downstairs he started talking to her.

"I didn't answer you because Rin is a very light sleeper, if I had said something she would have woken up."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Its okay." He looked at her and finally noticed what she was wearing. He looked away after studying her a little more.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I have not worn this gown? I can go put it back-"

"No, its okay. I don't mind. You just look a lot like her..."

"A lot like who?" Kagome asked and then knew she shouldn't have. She turned around embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I guess I shouldn't even be asking you, huh?" She was fidgeting with her thumbs because she had nothing else to do. "So uh- what did you-" Kagome was cut off short when she felt something holding her, embracing her. She knew it was Sesshomaru but she just didn't think it was him.

"You look exactly like her, but you act nothing like her. I don't care if you are or aren't her, I'm never letting you go this time." He said. He held onto her tightly.

"I look like who?" She said stumbling on the words.

"My sister Kikyo."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Sibilings Love

_**Chapter 7**_

"Kikyo?!" Kagome said turning her head to look at him. Kagome was so surprised she lost her balance. She fell backwards into Sesshomaru and then she lost all consciousness. The last thing she thought was how warm Sesshomaru was.

"So you haven't seen her?" Inuyasha said to Kaede.

"No. She has not been here since last time you were here together."

"So what did you do to Kagome that made her so mad as to leave you again?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah! You just went over there to make up with her and then you make her mad again! You can be such an idiot." Shippo said. The little fox boy was pacing back and forth on the floor.

Inuyasha had no time to get mad at them. He simply said, "Are you going to help us find her or not?!"

"I'm helping." Miroku said as he got up off the floor.

"I'm going to help find her." Shippo said after he stopped pacing.

"Okay. We can all take a direction. And Miroku, could you save your perverted side for another day? We really need to find Kagome."

Miroku stood there for a second and then said, "Alright..."

"Good." Inuyasha reached in his pockets and pulled out three more walkie-talkies.

"How many of those do you have Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"I bought a bunch for us all. I just thought they were sooo cool!" He taught them all how to use them and then they were off. Kikyo searched the west. Miroku the south. Kaede and Shippo the north. And Inuyasha the east. Inuyasha really didn't want to but he was heading to Koga's to ask him to help. Of course if he found her before Inuyasha and did anything to her then he would have to kick his ass. But besides that little detail Inuyasha told Koga what was going on. He handed him another walkie-talkie.

"So you let Kagome go running off by herself? What kind of mutt are you?! She could be anywhere! She could be dead!" Koga was definitely pissed off.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I came to see if you were going to help. So are you?" Inuyasha looked sad and Koga saw that.

"You really love her don't you." He said.

"Wha?! NO! Of course not! She's just a jewel detector!"

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that. I'll help, but afterwards, we have a duel to see who gets Kagome." With that he ran off in a whirlwind.

"Girl..." A voice said. Kagome was slowly opening her eyes. She didn't see anyone in front of her.

She sat up quickly and yelled, "My name is Kagome!" She bumped heads with the voice's owner, Jaken. She was holding her head and when she looked around, Jaken was on the floor and she was in her room. The room she had been in the night before. The room she got the gown from. Kikyo's room?

The door to the room opened. "Are you awake?" Rin's head popped out from behind the door.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Yes Rin, would you like to come join me?"

"I would but Sessy-sama said that I should wake you for Breakfast." Rin said with one finger in her mouth.

"Well that's okay. Why don't you take Jaken and go wait for me at the table?" Kagome said stepping out of her bed.

"Okay!" Rin said excitedly. She grabbed Jaken and ran out the door. Kagome giggled as she saw Jaken's evil look that said, 'I'll get you for this.'

Kagome closed the door and slumped against it. She looked around the room. It did smell a little like her and Inuyasha said at the beginning that Kikyo smelled like her. She went to the closet and picked out a short Kimono dress. It stopped half way down her thighs. It was a pretty light blue color and has pink and purple flowers on it. It had a sash to go with it except it had gold and silver on it instead of flowers. It had very short sleeves. It seemed like the sleeves weren't even there. She admired herself in a mirror and noticed something was out of place.

"My hair...." She said aloud but more to herself. She looked around and found a dresser. She looked in it and found a brush and many other hairs things. She brushed her hair then took a light blue ribbon out of the drawer. She tied her hair back loosely like Kikyo wears her hair. She looked in the mirror again, blew herself a kiss and said, "Magnifico!" She then opened the door and walked around looking for the dinning hall.

20 minutes later, "I'm doomed! I can't find the dumb dinning hall! I can't find a person to help either! What am I going to do?!" She sat down on her legs and tears were welling up in her eyes. She could try to retrace her steps but she was sure that she would end up even more lost. She stood up and said, "What good is it going to do if I just stay here?!" Kagome started looking around for doors. She saw one to her left. She opened it and walked in.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? I'm sorta lost and-" Kagome stopped and looked at the wall across from the door. She walked all the way in and stood there dumbfounded by a huge painting of Kikyo on the wall.

"Damn." Inuyasha came out of a bunch of bushes all scratched and bruised. "How did all this happen? How did it come to this?" Inuyasha thought back to his fight with Kagome. He cringed at the thought. "Maybe I should think before I start doing or saying things." Inuyasha paused for a second and then said, "Nah. That would totally not be me." He kept trudging through the forest. "Now if I were Kagome, I'd probably be in a dangerous place. In this direction, what is a very dangerous place?" Inuyasha thought about it. "Sesshomaru's place." Inuyasha flew off into the forest faster than before. 'I just hope that Kagome is alright and that she is not there.'

Kagome sneezed and rubbed her ears. She was still starring at Kikyo's huge picture. There was a quiet noise behind her. Kagome turned her whole body around. There in the doorway was Sesshomaru.

"I see you found Kikyo's picture." He looked at her. "Are you okay girl?" He saw her rubbing her ears and they were starting to turn red.

"Yeah I'm fine, my ears just burn." She said rubbing them more and turning around to face the picture.

Sesshomaru came up behind her and placed his hands over her ears. His hands were almost as cold as Kikyo's. Almost as cold as death. But it felt good against her ears. Her ears stopped burning soon after.

"Thank you." She said taking his hands off her ears.

He didn't answer her, he just walked up to the picture. Kagome looked at the two. They didn't look that much alike.

"Um..." She said. She didn't want to be rude.

"Yes. I know, we don't look that much alike but we truly are brother and sister. She was given away to that village because her demon blood wouldn't awaken." Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. "Father wanted her to have a normal life, to be able to fit in. There, at the temple, she was able to be a priestess and she met Inuyasha." Sesshomaru started choking on his words. He turned around and looked at the picture. "Yes, that flee bitten mutt." Sesshomaru lifted his hand to the picture.

"Why do you hate your brother so much?" She asked without realizing it.

"Because," He walked back to her. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it so she was starring straight into his eyes. "He truly is the reason that Kikyo died."

"But Naraku-"

"Naraku did nothing!" Sesshomaru banged his hand on a table that was close to them. He was still starring her in the eyes. He saw fear in her eyes. "It was Inuyasha that one handedly killed her, merely by them falling in love. You do not know the real story. Everything you were told about that incident was a lie." Kagome looked like tears were welling up in her eyes. Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "The only person who really knows what happened...is me." Kagome backed away from him.

"W- what really d- did hap- happen?" Kagome was so shaken up she could barely speak.

"Kikyo... committed suicide." Sesshomaru said. His eyes were dark.

Kagome fell to the ground. She covered her mouth because she didn't want her screams to fill the castle walls.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. I'll Never Let You Go

_**Chapter 8**_

Inuyasha wasn't far from his half brother's castle. He hurried along bushes and fields of nothing but flowers and flew past the forests and bodies of waters. He finally made it to the castle. It looked bigger than he remembered. That didn't stop him. He approached the over-sized house slowly and cautiously. He walked up the steps and into the castle.

"That, that can't be! What are you saying!" Kagome was shocked. She wanted to run out of the room but her legs would not move. She could not control her body.

"She committed suicide because of that half-breed brother of mine. She found out that they were related and she went over the edge. She killed him and killed herself hoping they would find each other again, not related by blood. She hoped with all her might." Sesshomaru said.

"How?" Kagome forcibly said. It came out as a whisper. How could what you're telling me be true?!" Kagome said angrily closing her eyes. Tears were falling down her cheeks without her consent.

Sesshomaru wiped her tears away. Kagome didn't resist. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't make her body act. It acted of its on accord.

"I-it can't be.... It can't be true!" Kagome said. She covered her head and bent into a tornado drill position.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome and was heading in her direction. He didn't want to believe that she was there, but it was undeniable. She was there. Inuyasha stopped for a second and noticed her scent was everywhere. He tried to pick up the freshest path and turned to look down the hall. She was in that hall way somewhere. He found a door open down the hall and walked slowly to it. He could smell her scent in there. He walked into the room and found Kagome on the ground in a huddled position and Sesshomaru leaning over her. He charged without any reasoning.

"Get away from her Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was about to strike when Sesshomaru moved out of the way. Inuyasha ended up striking the ground instead. He was at the side of Kagome. He looked down at her. "Kagome?" She looked up at him terrified.

"Inuyasha?" She shakily said.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha looked at him across the room. "What did you do-" He stopped when he saw the huge painting of Kikyo. "What the-"

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to take his attention away from the portrait.

"I came for Kagome! What did you do to her?" He said. Obviously it had worked.

"I did nothing to her. She simply couldn't handle the truth." Sesshomaru said. "Take her and leave here now." He said. He disappeared from the room. Inuyasha looked at Kagome again.

"Kag-" Inuyasha started. Kagome laid against his chest and started crying. Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her and tried to calm her down. "Its okay Kagome. I'm here now." Inuyasha said reassuringly.

She just sobbed endlessly.

"Calling everybody. I found her." Kagome was on his back sleeping. "I found Kagome." The first person to respond was Koga.

"Where are you now?" He said.

"We're in the east heading west to get back to the hut."

"Did you already pass our wolf cave?"

"We are about to." Inuyasha said looking around.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a second." Koga stopped talking after that. It was Sango's turn after that.

"You found her?! Where was she? Is she alright?" She spurted out.

He peeked over his shoulder at her. "She seems to be fine now. She was.... at my brothers." He knew everyone that heard that would be trying to talk to him like crazy. Miroku made it first.

"You mean your half brother that keeps trying to kill you and us?" He yelled.

"What was she doing there?!" Shippo said next.

"Is lady Kagome traumatized?" Kaede said afterwards.

"I don't know what she was doing there and she did seem pretty scared."

"Is the girl....." it was Kikyo. "What Kagome's current state?"

"She's, she's asleep. Don't worry. I'll protect her with my life."

"Good. I'll be over there in a second." Kikyo said confidently.

That was the end of the questions and conversations for a while. They were under the wolf's den. Inuyasha found a big tree to set Kagome under. It was mid-day. The sun was high but a cool breeze blew. He sat Kagome down under the tree and sat next to her. Kagome suddenly fell onto Inuyasha's shoulder and laid there. Inuyasha blushed. He starred at her dreaming face. She looked so innocent. He lifted his hand to touch her face. He pulled his hand back quickly. She was ice cold. He felt her again and she was warm, she had no traces of ever being cold. He just thought it was his imagination. After all, she did remind him of Kikyo. His eyes softened and he was leaning down to her face. He looked like he was about to kiss her, and his in mind, he did, but in reality, Koga appeared before he could taste her sweet lips.

"What are you doing dog-turd?" Koga said angrily.

Inuyasha looked up at him. "I am taking care of Kagome. What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for our match."

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. An Unexpected Fight

_**Chapter 9**_

"Our match...." Inuyasha said.

"Yes our match for Kagome." Koga said. He looked at Kagome sleeping so innocently.

"I know what match you're talking about. Don't try to make me sound dumb, you mangy wolf." Inuyasha spat. Koga just barred his teeth. He didn't want to wake Kagome up. She looked so peaceful.

"Whatever. Are we going to have this match any time today dog turd?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the ground and got up. He started walking with Koga to a place a little way away from Kagome. Inuyasha stopped and looked back at Kagome. It took Koga a while to notice that he had stopped.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Koga said mockingly.

"For myself? Never!" Inuyasha said looking at Koga. He looked back at Kagome. "For her," Inuyasha started to shiver although it wasn't cold. "...yes..." Inuyasha turned away from her and they walked to the battlefield.

"Kagome. Kagome!" Miroku's voice called out to her. She slowly opened her eyes and found Miroku, Kikyo, Shippo, and Kaede in front of her.

"Uh.... where am I?" Kagome said holding her head. She had a slight headache.

"Kagome! Thank goodness!" Shippo said hopping onto Kagome. They hugged and Shippo started to tell her what was going on. "We're under the wolf's pack cave. Inuyasha and Koga have disappeared. We haven't been able to find either of them!"

"What?!" Kagome sat up, knocking Shippo off her. He landed next to her.

"Yes. Even I looked everywhere for him and could not find him anywhere." Kikyo said looking around.

"He's gone? And Koga is too?!" Kagome watched as everyone nodded.

"Where's Sango?" She asked suddenly.

"She's still in your time." Kaede explained.

Kagome go up and brushed herself off. She looked around. She suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked at him with eyes that were blank. She regained her consciousness and tried to assure him that nothing was wrong.

"I'm totally fine!" Kagome said waving her hand. "Don't worry about me! There's nothing wrong! But ya know...." Kagome took the arrows and bow that Kaede brought her.

"What? What do I know?" Miroku asked bothered obviously.

"Ha ha." Kagome turned on her heel and ran off in the opposite direction without any warning.

"Ah! Kagome!" Miroku started after her but Kikyo tripped him. He went smashing into the ground and lay motionless.

"Kikyo!" Kaede said.

"Do come after us. We both sense the jewel and we are going after Inuyasha. We want to do this on our own."

"Kikyo..." Kaede said.

"Leave us be Kaede!" Kikyo said as her soul demons carried her away.

'I feel the sacred jewel nearby! It must be from the shards in Koga's legs! I've got to find them! Them going off, together no less, can't mean anything but trouble.' Kagome was thinking to herself on the way running through the forest.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled from behind. Kagome turned around and grabbed Kikyo's extended hand just in time to be pulled up and to ride with Kikyo on the soul demons' backs.

"So you sensed it too?" Kagome said surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised, I am you in a different time remember?!"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. So what do you think is going on?"

Kikyo stayed quiet.

"You don't think they are already killing each other do you?"

"I'm not so sure." Kikyo said gloomily.

'Inuyasha! Please be alright!' Kagome thought to herself. The sun was setting and Kikyo and Kagome went riding into the sunset.

"Hey dog turd! You ever going to get up?!" Koga screamed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Koga were both bloodied up badly. They had lost a lot of blood but Inuyasha had lost more than Koga and was lying on the ground face down. Koga started walking towards him. Koga thought back to what happened.

"Hey Inutrasha! You ready to meet your maker?" Koga asked.

"Are you asking yourself that, because I don't think I'll be dying today."

"Only in your wildest dreams will you be able to defeat me." Koga said and charged. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and ran towards Koga. Koga striked with his claws. He hit Inuyasha in his left arm. Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga and Koga jumped on it and over Inuyasha's head. He kicked Inuyasha in the back and landed with perfect form. Inuyasha went crashing to the ground on his side.

"Wow. If that's all you got, dog turd, then this duel is already over!" Koga laughed in triumph. While he was laughing, Inuyasha stood up.

"You're one to talk. You're not even a warm-up for me!"

"Oh?! Maybe its just me but I think you're the one who was on the ground just a second ago."

"Its all strategy! I make you feel like you're winning and then I show you my real power! Then....." Inuyasha lifted his leg and stomped it down and moving it around like he was squishing something. (A/N Whoa that sorta scared me. It sounded like he was doing the hokie pokie for a second there. Image that while you read on.) "...I'll squash you like the parasite you are."

"Big words for a half breed who can't even defend himself right! You don't deserve to have Kagome along with you! What if she ends up being killed because she's with you?!"

"And what would you rather her do? Stay with you until she dies of boredom?! She is looking for the Shikon shards, I am helping her look fro them. We are a team, and I won't let her go to some mangy wolf like you!" Inuyasha charged at Koga. He swung his sword and hit Koga in the stomach. Koga flew back into a tree and fell to the ground.

"Heh heh. Are you so sure that she wants to stay with you?" Koga asked.

"What do you mean?! I know she would rather stay with me instead of you!" Inuyasha sheathed his sword and ran over to Koga. Koga got up before Inuyasha made it to him but Inuyasha still swiped. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" He yelled.

"That won't work on me." Koga said. Koga jumped and dodged every attack that came his way. He was holding his stomach so the wound wouldn't reopen. It became more difficult each time for him to dodge or move. He was getting tired very easily.

"What's the matter wolf?! Are you tired?!" Inuyasha said. He suddenly unsheathed his sword again and knocked Koga on the ground. Koga looked up into Inuyasha's fiery eyes. Inuyasha was pointing the sword at his throat. Koga couldn't move or else he would be sliced up into tiny pieces. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was at Inuyasha's mercy.

"I guess Kagome stays with me." Inuyasha announced.

"Heh, you wish dog turd. She'll never be yours. She will never grow to love you. Do you hear me?!"

Inuyasha pushed the sword closer to his throat. "Do you want to repeat that?" He asked mockingly.

Koga just looked up into his eyes. He was sweating. Inuyasha was barely hurt at the time. He had a deep gash in his left arm and some scratches everywhere else. That was about it. But Koga was injured and his bleeding wouldn't stop.

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and turned his back to Koga. "Just leave Kagome and I alone. We don't need you interrupting us anymore." Inuyasha started walking away when Koga got up and yelled at him.

"Inuyasha! Don't think you've one this yet!" Inuyasha was turning around when someone other than Koga attacked him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. The Fight, the Dead, the Miracle

_**Chapter 10**_

Kagome and Kikyo arrived at the battlefield. On the battlefield, Inuyasha was lying face flat on the ground and Koga was standing over him. Fear struck Kagome's eyes and the only person to see it was Kikyo.

"Koga!" Kagome screamed. Koga looked up from Inuyasha's body as Kagome and Kikyo landed on the battlefield. Kagome fell to her knees in horror. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She covered her mouth. "You- you didn't..." Kagome couldn't finish the sentence. "Please tell me you didn't!" She screamed. Koga ran over to her side. He tried to comfort her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" She screamed at him. "Don't touch me." She said quieter.

"I didn't do it. I didn't kill him." Koga said trying to calm her down.

"Then what is he doing lying on the ground?" Kikyo asked. "You guys did come out here with the intention of fighting did you not?" Kikyo stated.

"We did but-" Kagome abruptly stood up and wobbly walked over to Inuyasha's side. She fell on the ground and on Inuyasha. She got up and wiped off her face.

"Blood." She said. 'Of course there would be blood. It was a battle between these two after all.' Kagome thought to herself. She rolled Inuyasha over and hugged him. Her head was at his heart. She didn't hear anything. She started crying. "Kikyo." She choked out. Kikyo came over to her side. "He's, he's..." Kagome bursted into tears and she kept wiping them away. Kikyo held her and Kagome thought of something. "Thank you Kikyo, you actually are a little like your brother." Kagome said. Kikyo's eyes widened. Kagome let go of Kikyo and said, "I'm fine now, and can I be left alone with Inuyasha?"

Kikyo looked at her and him and nodded. She walked back to Koga and took him away from the battlegrounds. Kagome watched them leave. She turned back around to Inuyasha and laid on his chest.

"How did it come to this Inuyasha? Why did you and Koga just leave me there under that tree? Why," Kagome choked. "Why did you have to die?" She whispered. She was crying again. She just hugged Inuyasha and tried to hear his heart beating. As hard as she tried to listen, there was no heartbeat. "We've been through so much together." She cried. "Why did you leave me Inuyasha?! Didn't always swear to protect me?!" She yelled. She couldn't take it she knew she would probably go crazy soon. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, come back!" She yelled. "How can you die by Koga's hand huh? We've met so many more strong people than him! How could you die by his hand?! What will everyone else say? Do? What about Sango?! If you can't live for me, at least do it for her!" Kagome was lightly beating on his chest now. She looked at his and tears rolled down her face, he looked like a sleeping little boy. "I never even got to tell you my true feelings. I never even go to kiss you once." She said sadly. She looked at Inuyasha's lips and kissed him lightly on his lips. They were cold. Kagome was lying to the side of Inuyasha. She took one of Inuyasha's arms and wrapped it around her. "Don't worry Inuyasha, until they come back, I won't leave you." She said and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

'I love you Inuyasha. I always will.'

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He sat up. "Whoa, I could have sworn I was dead." He said. He looked around him. Kagome was to his left, facing him. She was asleep. "Kagome?" He asked. How did she get there? He looked around for Koga but did not find him. He couldn't smell or hear him either. He looked down at Kagome again. He didn't want to wake her but he had to get her out of the battlefield. He found his sword and sheathed it and then picked Kagome up and carried her into the woods.

Inuyasha was walking back to the village, Kagome in his arms, he was tired but he could make it. He wondered why only Kagome had been there with him. He thought back to the fight.

"I guess Kagome stays with me." Inuyasha announced.

"Heh, you wish dog turd. She'll never be yours. She will never grow to love you. Do you hear me?!"

Inuyasha pushed the sword closer to Koga's throat. "Do you want to repeat that?" He asked mockingly.

Koga just looked up into his eyes. He was sweating. 'I was barely hurt at that time. I had a deep gash in my left arm and some scratches elsewhere but that was about it. Koga was deeply wounded in his stomach and he kept bleeding and then I sheathed my sword.'

"Just leave Kagome and I alone. We don't need you interrupting us anymore." 'I started walking away when Koga yelled at me.'

"Inuyasha! Don't think you've won this yet!" 'I turned around and then...' Inuyasha couldn't remember what happened but then suddenly it hit him. 'That's right! Another person attacked me! But who was it?'

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. A Vicious Son

_**Chapter 11**_

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You're- you're alive?" She asked. She jumped out of his arms and started checking his wounds. "How?! How can this be?! I saw you lying on the ground dead!" She said. She was crying tears of joy, but Inuyasha didn't know that. He wiped away a tear with one of his fingers. He looked at his finger then at her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. The answer he got, he definitely wasn't expecting.

"Because you're alive! These are tears of joy! I'm happy, because you are alive." She said jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. For a second he didn't know what to do, but then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome... Why? Why would you care so much about me?" He asked. Kagome reluctantly let go of Inuyasha's neck. She slowly looked up into his eyes.

"I-I..." She was at a loss of words. She knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"You?" He asked. She gulped. His eyes seemed to shimmer or shine. She didn't know how to explain it.

"I-. Inuyasha I think I-" Kagome started building tension. She pushed herself away from Inuyasha. She knew with his hearing, that he would be able to here her from a distance. She turned around not wanting to see his face when she told him. "I, love you." She said. She gripped her hands so hard her knuckles started turning white. Inuyasha was stunned.

'The thing I wanted to tell her most since I've gotten to know her, she has said to me.' He was surprised. He was about to touch her shoulder when he heard a noise behind them. They both jumped. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and protectively stood in front of Kagome. Kagome was frightened. She didn't move an inch. Standing in front of them was a demon. (A/N a certain villain we all know and hate.) Naraku appeared from behind a tree. He was wearing his baboon pelt so they couldn't see his face.

"Naraku...." Inuyasha trailed off.

Naraku snickered. "Inuyasha I presume?" The person said.

"Don't mock me!" He said. He jumped away from Kagome and attacked Naraku. Naraku jumped out of the way just in time.

"Now was that aimed at me?" He asked. Kagome took out her arrows and bow and aimed at Naraku.

"Don't move Naraku!" She yelled. She had an arrow aimed right at his head. He stopped all motion.

"You... yes, you must be Kagome." He said smiling under his mask.

"Of course I am!! You should know me by now you jerk!!!" She shot the arrow. A barrier of light formed around the arrow as it flew towards Naraku. Naraku jumped out of the way, but the arrow still hit his baboon pelt. Part of it ripped off and revealed his head. They didn't see his face at first. All they saw was that he didn't have long hair like Naraku did. The person that they had thought was Naraku looked up at them. It was a little boy that couldn't have been more than 6 years old. He had dark black hair that looked like Miroku's hairstyle, subtract the rat-tail. He was about 4'11" and had on a light blue kimono with dark blue swirls.

"As you can see. I'm not who you think I am. I am actually his son. My name is Haku."

Kagome and Inuyasha gasped. Inuyasha was in front of Kagome again.

"S-ss-s-son?!" Inuyasha said pointing to him. He seemed confused.

"How can you be Naraku's s-ss-son!" Inuyasha looked like he was about to go into shock.

"Well let's see here. My mom and dad had me and then made me grow up fast-" the little boy was interrupted.

"You have a mother?" Kagome asked.

He nodded his little head. "Yeah, doesn't everyone?!" Haku said smartly.

"What does she look like?! Who is she?!" The little boy thought for a second. He looked at Kagome and pointed to her.

"She looks like her." He said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at him. He was making comparisons.

"I am not his mother!" She yelled at Inuyasha. He stopped making comparisons between the two.

"I thought you were my mother at first but father told me of a girl that looked like mommy in strange clothes." He said.

"Look kid," Inuyasha was loosing patience. "You don't mean to tell me that... You're mother is..."

He nodded. "Her name is Kikyo." He said bluntly. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He then fell to the ground in shock. He passed out.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome said shaking him. Haku slowly approached her. He started to laugh an evil laugh.

"Leave him here. I have instructions from father to bring you back to him." Haku was at the right side of Kagome. She looked up at him.

"No, I will not leave Inuyasha here!" Kagome yelled at the boy. The boy was startled and started crying on the ground a little away from her. Kagome felt bad so she got up and went to see if he was alright.

"Haku I-" She said and then keeled over him.

"Yes, you will come with me." Haku had punched her in the stomach, which made her faint. He snickered and picked her up on his back. He took one more look at Inuyasha, planted something in the ground next to him and took of with Kagome on his back, into the forest. He also left a note that read, 'I am the one who attacked you earlier. Thanks for the girl.'

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Tell Me About My Mom

_**Chapter 12**_

It was pretty dark out now. The sun had set but a beautiful purple and orange streaked sky was still hanging over Inuyasha. He opened his eyes and blinked. He sat up and looked around him. 'Kagome?' He thought. 'Where is she?' He was asking himself. He was looking around bushes, hedges and trees trying to find her.

"Kagome?! Kagome!" He yelled over and over again. He searched for about 20 minutes looking around for her scent. All he smelt was the scent of flowers and groves filling his nose when finally he got a whiff of Kagome's scent. He followed it to an oak tree that had a piece of her fabric hidden under a root. He bent down and picked it up. It was part of her school uniform. "Kagome's strange clothes...." He declared. He held it in both hands and sniffed it. He stood up, a new look in his eyes. The look of bold fear. He crumpled the fabric in one hand as he balled his hands into fists. "Kagome!!!!" He screamed. The silent forest that surrounded him answered him.

"Koga? Is that too tight?" Kikyo, Kaede, and Sango asked at the same time. (A/N Sango got back by herself. The tunnel let her through because she wasn't in the right time.) Kikyo, his right arm by Sango, and his left hand by Kaede wrapped him around his stomach. He also had a He also had tape across his cheek from a cut. Miroku was staring in amazement at how he could have so many girls around him in so little time. Miroku was devising the perfect plan to get the same treatment as Koga. (A/N his plan was to fall out a tree. tee hee )

"No. Its fine." He said. The girls started cleaning up the bandages and gauze while Miroku asked Koga questions.

"So Koga, what happened? I doubt you got all those scratches and wounds from Inuyasha. The stomach wound, perhaps, but I doubt you got the others from him." Miroku said observantly.

"Yeah, you're right." The girls stopped putting things away and sat down to listen to Koga's story. Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder watching Koga intently. Koga rubbed the back. "We were fighting, and he did give me this stomach wound, but someone interrupted in the middle of our fight. It looked like Naraku but he was slightly shorter. He had on a baboon pelt so I did not see his face but-" Koga trailed off as Inuyasha busted into the hut.

"Kagome's been kidnapped!" He declared. He looked over to his right to find Koga sitting and staring at him. "You....." Inuyasha growled. His eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo exclaimed. "You're alive? How? I saw you lying on the ground dead!" Kikyo jumped up from her place in the hut to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She checked Inuyasha and all his wounds. He had a whole in his stomach that went all the way through, his left arm had a very deep gash in it, it looked as if it were about to tear off and he had scratches everywhere. His clothes were very torn up. "You're real." She said amazed. "You're not a dead man walking." Kikyo ran for the bandages and gauze and Sango helped her. Kaede and Shippo went out to pick some more herbs and get some more water. Minutes later, they had Inuyasha all fixed up too. The time that the girls and Shippo were helping attend Inuyasha's wounds, Koga told him what he had remembered.

"Well what are we still doing here?!" Inuyasha asked standing up. "We've got to save her!"

"How are we going to find them?! You couldn't even smell her!" Miroku said rationally. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo.

"She knows where they are." Inuyasha said pointing to Kikyo. Kikyo acted surprised and angry.

"What are you talking about?! How would I know where he lives?!" Kikyo yelled.

"Because you had a child with him...." Inuyasha revealed. Everyone gasped and gazed at Kikyo searching her for an answer to that. She slowly stood up avoiding everyone's eye contact except Inuyasha's. She looked straight in his eyes and placed one of her hands on his cheek. She had a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Inuyasha.... How, how did you know that?" She asked giving herself away.

"I met him." Inuyasha said simply. Everyone was speechless except Kaede.

"Sister! How could you do that with Naraku?! Our sworn enemy?! Your sworn enemy as well!" She yelled.

Kikyo did not answer. She just simply pulled her hand away from Inuyasha's face and lifted up the door to the hut.

"Kikyo..." Kaede said.

"If you need help, then we shall leave now." She looked back at Inuyasha and Koga. "Can you handle this? Will you two be alright?" She said looking at their wounds. Koga stood.

"I don't know about this dog turd here," Koga was pointing to Inuyasha using his thumb. "...But I can handle this, no problem." Koga assured her.

"Humph, you think that I would let you rescue Kagome, by yourself? No telling what you would do. Whether I'm able to go or not, I'm going."

"Don't leave us out this time!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo chimed in.

"And I suppose I will have to go with you, just in case." Kaede said grabbing her bow and arrows. Kikyo always left her bow and arrows on her back.

Kikyo nodded and smiled. "Lets go then." She said. She turned and walked out the hut into the darkness of the night, everyone was following after her.

In a room that was like a prison, bars on the windows and locks on the doors. It was pretty dark. It was about a little after dinnertime and Kagome was still unconscious, sprawled out across the floor. She woke and looked at her surroundings. She sat up, her eyes were adjusting. All she saw was black.

"Uhhnn..." She groaned. "How am I the one to always end up in a different room than my own? Why am I always the one to be kidnapped?" Kagome wondered aloud. A sudden clicking sound made her jump. One of the doors to the room opened and a bright, flame on the wick of a candle appeared in her view. A person wearing a baboon outfit entered the room and locked the door behind them. he brought in food with him knowing that Kagome was probably hungry. In response to seeing the food, her stomach growled. She clapped her hands over it embarrassed.

"I was right in thinking you were hungry." The voice said. She tried to decide if it was Naraku or Haku. Maybe even Kohaku. The person set down the food in front of her and lit a few more candles that were in the room so she could see. Although she was quite hungry and the food that was sitting in front of her did look tempting, she didn't touch the food. She simply stared at the stranger in her room.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

The person pulled back their baboon mask and revealed him or herself. "I thought we already went through introductions." He said lightly. It was the little boy from earlier.

"You. Where have you taken me? Where am I?" She asked.

"You? You are at our house. My father's and mine. Mother left us." Haku looked down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact. It seemed like he didn't want to talk about the subject but he went on. "Mother looked exactly like you except her hair was longer and she wore different clothes." He stared deeply into her eyes, his eyes not wavering. He then dropped his gaze and sat down. "Yet, at the same time, I know that you are nothing like her." He sighed. He looked down at the food and then up at her. "The food is not poisoned. You may eat freely without care." He said. He looked off at one of the candles. He stared at it for quite a while. When he looked back, Kagome was done with the food and sipping her drink. She spoke to him.

"Haku..." She said sweetly. He interrupted her.

"Hey, can you tell me what she was like?" He asked. Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Don't you remember your mom?" Kagome asked confused. He lowered his head and shook it.

"I never knew my mother." He said sadly. "I'm 10 years old, and I don't even know her." She almost spit her drink out when she heard he was 10. "She left us when I was 4 and I never saw her again. I asked father where she went and what happened to her, he would never answer me."

Kagome was looking at the little boy and calculating his age on her fingers. She was trying to figure out how he could be so small and so old at the same time. When did Kikyo have this child anyways?! When Kagome looked up from her fingers, she saw that he was staring at her. She put her hands in her lap and smiled. She patted the floor next to her for him to sit there. He obediently got up and sat next to her. She held him in a hug and rubbed his hair. He was so adorable, like a little, newborn, kitten.

"Well, you mother, she was very brave. She had immense spiritual powers and everyday, they grew stronger. She was kind and always strong. She had to look after the Sacred jewel after all." Kagome was talking sweetly to the little boy, rubbing his back. He was lying on her lap, listening to every word. He looked up once while she was talking, and actually thought, he saw his mother looking back down at him, smiling. "She was very smart and had many people who believed in her. Everyone looked up to her for help, advice, and support." Kagome said. Her expression changed. "Then, one day, she died." She said. The little boy sat up and looked at her.

"She died?!" He cried.

"Yes," She said looking at him. "She did. Fifty years ago." The little boy looked as if he were going to cry. "Now, don't cry." She said. He wiped his eyes with his baboon pelt.

"If she died so long ago... How was I born? How did I know her until she left us when I was 4?" He asked curiously.

"I am still trying to figure out how you were born too. But she did rise from the dead."

"Like a zombie or something?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. Something like that." The little boy laid his head back in Kagome's lap and she continued with her story. "One day. On top of a mountain, your mother rose from the dead, but there was a problem. She had no soul." Kagome said rubbing the child's back again. She could feel that he shifted after she said that. She continued. "Her soul, it had already been reincarnated into me."

A muffled "You?" came from the little boy's mouth.

"Yes, me. I am your mother, reincarnated." She explained. "Of course, your mother needed her soul to move, or do anything, and so, they took the soul out of my body and put it back in Kikyo's. I was unconscious for a bit, so I can't tell you what happened after that, but weeks later, we found out that she was still alive and that she was living on the dead souls of other girls. She planned to take Inuyasha, to the underworld with her. Way before you were born, Inuyasha and Kikyo loved each other, but your father wouldn't have it. He was jealous and so he set them up to hate each other for eternity. His plan worked." Kagome said gloomily. The little boy urged her to go on and so she did.

"Kikyo hated Inuyasha, she thought that he betrayed her and he thought it was the other way. They hated each other and I think, till this day, Kikyo still hates Inuyasha, somewhere deep down inside. After the incident of you mother trying to pull him into the depths of hell, we found that Kikyo had started working with Naraku. That must have been when your were born. But if you were born then, you wouldn't be as old as you are now." She looked down at him. His eyes sleepily opened to the sound of silence. He was almost asleep. She figured she would ask about his birth some other day. He did look like he needed some rest. She continued. "She had you then and stole my jewel shards to help Naraku. Inuyasha didn't want to believe it but he went to talk to her, and she confirmed it. She was then teaming up with Inuyasha sort of. She left Naraku soon after, but he would still check on her from time to time. Just to see her, he would hide in the woods where her new village was. One day, just to prove to himself that he didn't love her, he sent a huge soul carrier after her." (A/N she knows all this because Miroku and Sango told her.) "Inuyasha saved her from the soul carrier and they ended up falling love with each other again. Even though, Kikyo won't admit it. I know she loves him. It's sort of obvious. She helped me in a dream, helped me to defeat my curse and send the curse back at the dark priestess. I guess she was still working with Naraku huh? After all she did come with me to my time. But-" Kagome stopped talking for a second and heard the soft and even breaths of the little boy. He was exhausted. She looked at his adorable little face. He looked even more adorable while he was sleeping. She didn't move him off her lap for fear of waking him up. She just let him sleep on her lap. It was peaceful and the flames of the candles danced around. No matter how peaceful it was, there was still one thing that troubled her. How could he born and be as old as 10 years, if Kikyo was revived this year?

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. You Never Know What Can Happen

_**Chapter 13**_

"This is Naraku's newest hiding place." She said lifting both arms and presenting the land to them. "There is a barrier, but I have to make sure you can pass through first." She looked away from everyone as they nodded. She walked through the barrier with little effort. She then turned around examining it. "Hmmm.... I think you can enter. Just be careful." She said turning to look at the hideout. It looked more like a castle this time and she knew that in a castle, the princess is always in the highest tower. Kikyo tried to feel out Kagome's energy. She found it in the tower. She turned back around to find everyone through the barrier already.

"So do we split up now?" Miroku asked.

Kikyo nodded. "It would be best to save Kagome and distract Naraku at the same time." What she said made sense. "Kagome is in that tower over there." Kikyo pointed to the tower. "I will be in there protecting her and waiting for you." With that Kikyo disappeared into thin air.

"Well guys, you heard her. This may be our last fight with the evil villain himself." Inuyasha said looking around. "Is everyone ready for whatever happens?" He asked. Everyone stared at him and nodded. "Then lets do this." He finished and walked towards the castle, everyone following.

Kagome had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard her name being called.

"Kagome...Kagome..." Kagome yawned, rubbed her eyes, and then opened them. In front of her was what she thought was Kikyo. Kagome snapped awake.

"Kikyo? How did you get here?" She asked. Kikyo wasn't really looking at her. She was staring at the boy on her lap. She moved closer.

"My son..." She said longingly. "He looks so peaceful."

"Mm hm." Kagome agreed looking at the boy. She looked back at Kikyo. "He misses you terribly. Just for him to fall asleep, I had to tell stories about you. He's 10 now and he doesn't know his mother..."

"But I can't take him away. He'll grow up and I'll stay the same. Don't you think he'll wonder?" She asked.

"I think that he needs his mother more than anything, even if he grows older than you, even if he wonders, he needs you." Kagome said soothingly.

"I don't know. He seems to be fine with his father." Kikyo scrunched up her face. "That bastard." She turned away. "He shouldn't even be 1 yet, and he made him 10. I gave him the jewel so we could take it back later. I couldn't keep it in my position. But no, he uses it to make our son older than he is." Kikyo lowered her head.

"Kikyo, its not your fault. You didn't know what kind of man, demon, he was. You didn't know."

"Yes, I did. And still then I bared his child!" She turned around. "I love this child," She brushed some hair out of his face. "But the man that is his father, that is the man I hate." She said coldly. "Its now or never Kagome. This is our last battle, a battle to the death. Someone will die."

"What are you going to do about Haku?" She asked.

Fear struck Kikyo's emotionless eyes. "Well, Haku will turn back to the age he was supposed to be at this time when the sacred jewel is retrieved, I don't know what I'll do with him." She stopped. "Soon this body of mine will turn to ashes and dust, too soon for me to raise the child, but I will try." She looked at Kagome and smiled. "Will you be his God mother?" She asked.

Kagome was so surprised but she nodded happily. "Who will be the God father?" She asked.

"Naturally, it will be the man I fell in love with so long ago."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked dumbly.

"Yes, Inuyasha would be the perfect father." Kikyo smiled a weak smile.

"Uh...." A small voice said. They looked down at the boy. His eyes were open and staring at her. "Mama?" He asked. Kikyo smiled and lifted him up into her arms.

"That's right. I'm back sweetie." She smiled a warm smile at him. He started smiling too and laughing. Kikyo was twirling him all around the room and suddenly stopped. "You seem well." She exclaimed.

"I am so happy to see you mother!" He rejoiced.

"Really? Would you like to come live with me then?" She asked.

"Really?!" He asked with hope in his eyes. She nodded. "Yeah!" He started to dance around the room in happiness and they all laughed.

Everyone had split up. Inuyasha and Koga were going to save Kagome, Kaede and Shippo were looking around for guards and taking them out. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were looking for Naraku in main house.

Miroku was holding up fingers. He held up one and they all took deep breaths, two and they were in ready position, three and they busted into the room. There was nothing in there except pots and bowls. They took a look in them Sango was looking in one that looked like a whirlpool.

"Miroku, what do you make of this?" She asked turning her head for a second to look at Miroku. Something from the pot grabbed her and tried to pull her in. She let out a cry and Miroku was at her side in a heartbeat. He was holding her around her waist and pulling her away from the bowl. She moaned and yelled a little and besides Miroku's grunts, that was the only sound. He finally managed to pull Sango away from the hand and fell backwards. Sango landed on top of him.

"Ow." He said. Sango almost jumped up from him. She looked at him.

"Are you alright Miroku?" She asked sweetly.

"Miroku sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, didn't feel a thing." He said smiling at her. She stared at him and he held her gaze. They were staring each other in the eyes intensely. Slowly they moved towards each other when Sango turned around and broke the gaze.

'Oh my gosh!' She thought. 'He almost kissed me!' She didn't think that that was so bad, but what about Inuyasha? "I think..." Sango started but gasped. She had an deadly look in her eyes. She lifted up her hand and swung it at Miroku. "Get your hand off my butt, monk." She said standing up. "I can never trust you for one second can I?" It was a rhetorical question and yet Miroku felt the need to answer it.

"But I-" Miroku started.

"Lets just get this over with monk." She said in a cold tone. She walked out of the room and Miroku sighed, got up off the floor, and followed her.

"Have you seen anyone yet Kaede?" The young fox asked.

"No, I haven't seen anyone yet. Did you?" She asked.

Shippo shook his head no. Kaede still looked around just in case when Shippo gasped.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Rock'n and a Roll'n

_**Chapter 14**_

"Kagome is supposed to be in here?" He looked around the tower and found no windows or anything he could go through to get in there. "Aren't all towers supposed to have windows? With bars on them or something?"

"This is reality, dog turd. Get it through your head. RE-AL-IT-Y."

"Oh shut up." Koga was on the ground making sure no one came by and saw them. He saw people in the distance. He only knew one of them but the other two, he only thought he recognized them.

"Hey Inutrasha, are those people over there people you know?" He whispered up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned his head and followed Koga's gaze. He breathed in a sharp breath of air and then dropped down to the ground.

"Damnit. What are they doing here?!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "This is just what we need while trying to save Kagome. More enemies!" Inuyasha panicked in a low voice barely above a whisper. He didn't want anyone to here him.

"So you do know those guys?" Inuyasha looked at Koga dumbly.

"You know Koga, you're a lot dumber then I thought." Inuyasha walked in the other direction. Koga followed him.

"Maybe we can't fight here but I so will beat you ass for that."

"Sure later, go ahead and try." Inuyasha looked around there surroundings and saw there were two doors that could lead to the tower. "But right now, we have to save Kagome and kill Naraku." He reminded him. Koga looked at the doors and nodded.

"I'll take the one on the left." Koga informed.

"Then I have the one on the right." Inuyasha confirmed.

They then went their separate ways up the stairs and disappeared.

"Sango, how long are you going to stay mad at me?" Miroku asked whining a little.

"As long as your going to be the lecherous monk you are." She answered.

"Hey, come on, that's not fair. Can't you be a little more reasonable?" He begged.

"Hm..." Sango stopped walking, placed her hand on her chin and tilted her head to the side as if she were thinking. She then shot him down. "No."

"Awwwww..... What was all that thinking about then?"

"What thinking? Its called building up false hope." She kept walking but stopped when she felt her foot get caught. When she pulled it back out of the floor, there were rocks and boulders that started to fall on her. She screamed and covered her face. The rocks and boulders pummeled her down to a certain death.

"Kikyo, where are Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Inuyasha and I'm sure that that wolf are trying to save you from this tower right now. Kaede and that little kitsune child must be looking out for danger, which would make the monk and the demon slayer looking for Naraku." Kikyo resolved.

Haku was yet again sleeping except on his mother's lap this time.

"Hm... Don't you think it's taking them a while to get here?" She asked worried.

"Don't worry Kagome. They way they both love you, they wouldn't think about letting the other get here before them, they'll be here even if they go through hell. They'll be here." Kikyo explained. Kagome was still a little worried but hearing Kikyo say that, it made her feel a little better. It was as if they were already sisters.

Kagome thought about all her friends and family back at home and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off into another dream.

"Damn it, I can't see anything in this damn place." Inuyasha muttered. He had to wait several times for his eyes to readjust to the light and then move on. He was moving so slow. He was sure that even if Koga's wasn't the right pathway, he would still get there before him. He was tired of it. He had to hurry up. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and light gathered all around him. He wasn't expecting for it to light up the place but since it had, he rejected his other thought and moved forward.

Inuyasha stepped on a stone that moved, he bent down to look at it and heard a noise. He stood back up and looked at the walls. There were, what seemed like, hundreds of arrows lining each wall that wasn't there before. He looked back down at the stone in the stair.

"So, he's got this place booby trapped huh? This must be the right way then!" With that thought he ran up the stairs quickly but carefully, just in case of more traps.

"Sango? Sango?!" It was Miroku's voice. Sango didn't move. Her eyes fluttered and she opened them slowly. Surprisingly, no rubble got in her eyes but she still didn't open them all the way. "Sango?" Miroku's worried voice controlled her.

"I'm fine Miroku. I don't think I have any wounds that are too serious." She answered him.

"I didn't think you did either." He replied. She finally noticed that his voice was coming from right beside her, in the rubble. Her eyes shot open and looked to her left. Yep, he was sitting there keeping a barrier over them so they wouldn't get crushed.

"Miroku? What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I couldn't let you die by yourself in this cursed place." He answered.

Sango smiled but her smile faded when she saw Miroku's arm.

"Oh my God! Miroku, your arm!" She exclaimed. She sat up straight and moved towards him to examine it. There was a deep gash at his shoulder. There was blood everywhere on him. It soaked up some of his outfit and was even going down his arm to the tip of the fingers. Even with all that blood lost, it was still bleeding.

"Its nothing serious. All that matters is your safety."

"But Miroku, your safety matters too." She started to cry.

"Sango..."

"I'm so sorry Miroku! I'm so sorry." She curled up against him and laid her head on his lap. "Its all my fault. All my fault." She repeated.

"Sango, look at me." He said tenderly. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Its not your fault, I'm the one who went after you, its a sort of code I have." He brushed a single tear that had fallen down her cheek. "I never let the one I love, die as long as I'm around." He finished. Her eyes widened and she cried more. Without knowing what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want to let go. She cried on his hurt shoulder and he held her close to him, not wanting to let go.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Fighting Over Kagome

_**Chapter 15**_

"Curse all these obstacles." Koga exclaimed. No one knew this but, when he was fighting Inuyasha and someone attacked them in the middle of the fight, his jewel shards had been taken. The wounds from the jewel shards being taken out almost healed all the way a second after so he had no proof of them being taken out except for Kagome's sight of jewel shards. He couldn't let anyone, especially Inuyasha know this. He had to try to keep up; Inuyasha would make it to Kagome first if he had the right path. Koga ducked, jumped, rolled, leaped and stopped at a dead end. Koga cursed the pathway and lay back on the dead end wall. He was tired and needed to rest for a while.

'Now how am I supposed to get to Kagome before that dog turd?' He thought. Koga was about to stand up when the wall he was leaning on twisted and twirled into another room.

"Yes! I did have the right path!" Koga celebrated but stopped when he noticed how many doors there were. He sniffed the air but only could smell Naraku's foul stench. He couldn't smell her but he knew she was in one of the rooms, he could feel it. "Damn that Naraku for trying to keep me away from Kagome." He spat. He started opening doors.

Inuyasha appeared at the dead end of the path.

"Oh damn it all! Koga did have the right path! He probably knew which path it was and took that one! When I find him I'll kill him!" Inuyasha thrusted the Tetsusaiga into the rock of the dead end. Suddenly the wall moved back and to the left. Inuyasha took the Tetsusaiga out of the door and looked down the long corridor. There were lots of doors leading to rooms.

"Yes! I did have the right path! In your face Koga!" He exclaimed and ran in, the path sealing behind him. He sniffed the air but all he smelt was the foul smell of Naraku. "Damn, he's trying to throw me off her scent." Inuyasha noticed. He listened with his ears; he didn't hear anything but the deafening sound of silence ringing in his ears. "This can not be happening. I know she's here somewhere. I just know she is." He said talking to himself. He went on opening doors all the way down the corridor until he heard a noise.

"Damn, do I have to search all the rooms till I find her?!" It was Koga.

Inuyasha turned the corner to stand in front of Koga. Koga looked up.

"You!" He exclaimed.

"How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I chose the right path."

"Unless they were both the right path, there is no way you're-" Inuyasha stopped talking.

"They were both the right paths!" They yelled angrily.

"Okay, well since you've been here longer than me, obviously, you got any idea which room she's in?" He asked.

"If I did, I'd be in her room already, plus I wouldn't tell you, dog turd."

"True. I guess that means its every man for himself huh?"

"There was only one I didn't check in this hall." Koga said.

"There was only one I didn't check in the other hall." Inuyasha said.

"Well they can't both be right." Koga pointed out.

"Exactly what I'm thinking." Inuyasha replied. They stared at each other for a while and then they passed each other to run to the other's last door. They tried to open the doors but they wouldn't open.

"Curse this door!"

"Same here!"

"Hey, what's that noise?" Kagome asked. She looked around the room. The noise seemed to be coming from outside the room. She looked at the door and walked up to it. She pressed her ear lightly against it. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Kagome? Is that you?!" He exclaimed.

"Inuyasha! It is you!" Kagome declared.

"Duh! Who else would it be?" He said thrusting the Tetsusaiga in the door. It did no good.

"It could have been Koga!" She yelled.

"Yeah, I'm over here Kagome!" He yelled from behind. She didn't see him.

"Koga? Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm right near this door." He answered. Kagome looked baffled.

"What door?" She asked.

"This door!" He hit the door he claimed to see with something.

"Koga, sorry to disappoint you, but there's no door there."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" He exclaimed. At that moment Inuyasha and Koga busted into the room. Inuyasha came through the door and Koga through a concealed wall in the door.

"Kagome are you alright?!" Inuyasha ran over to her. Koga kicked him out of the way.

"Dog turd, haven't I told you to stay away from my Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked up from the ground. "You're Kagome?! When the hell did that happen?!" A shriek escaped his mouth. Koga was kissing her on the cheek. Kagome's eyes were wide open. Inuyasha was too stunned to do anything. Koga backed away from Kagome just enough so that he could look in her eyes and touch her soft lips with his. He didn't succeed. Inuyasha pulled his hair and slammed him into a wall.

Kikyo and her son were still in the room but they had just woken up from the slam against the wall. Kikyo blinked her eyes a couple of times and then sat up staring at the new visitors in the room. Haku shifted a little when Kikyo moved. He was sleeping on her lap. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and then yawned. He curled back up into a ball and went back to sleep, not even noticing the strangers in the room.

"So, they finally got here, huh?"

"Yeah, but of course, they always have to fight for no reason." Kagome sighed.

"No reason? We are fighting over you my lovely Kag-" Koga started saying.

"Shut up Koga! Not another word!" Inuyasha stomped on him to make him stop talking. They got into a canine fight.

"You're just shy! It doesn't matter 'cause she's mine!" Koga yelled pulling Inuyasha's hair.

"You so wish!" Inuyasha punched him. "Since when is she yours?!"

"Well she's not either of yours now. She's mine." Miroku appeared out of nowhere holding Kagome's right hand. "As it was meant to be."

A scary Sango appeared behind Miroku along with the now lighting glaring canines. He smiled and looked behind him.

"Heh heh. Of course I was just kidding." He tried to cover up.

"Sure! Of course, just kidding! Just like we're just kidding too!" They said in unison. They chased Miroku around the room for a bit while Kikyo picked up Haku and Kagome and her just stared.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Eisaku?

_**Chapter 16**_

"Damn, his scent is all over this place!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth together. Inuyasha was on the floor sniffing around for scents other than Naraku's. Koga was sniffing the air. Everyone else was following and looking around for any sign of Naraku.

"I know what you mean, I can't even get a whiff of the demon Kagura."

"Well since Naraku hid himself so well, what do we do?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, I don't see any jewel shards..." Kagome stopped. She looked at Koga's legs. "Hey... Koga, what happened to your-" Koga grabbed Kagome, ran down the hall and turned a corner in a split second. He pinned her up against a wall and whispered to her.

"Don't say anything please! They don't know and that dog turd wont ever let me hear the end of it. So, please?" Koga asked kindly.

Kagome didn't ask any questions, she just nodded and said, "Don't worry Koga, your secret is safe with me." She smiled; Koga relaxed, Inuyasha and the gang came running around the corner to find the two happily smiling at them. Inuyasha was a little weirded out but that didn't stop his interrogation.

"What the hell were you doing pulling Kagome away like that?! You were gonna kidnap her again weren't you?!" Inuyasha snatched Kagome away from Koga.

"For your information, mutt, Kagome is my woman!" Koga stole Kagome back.

"Oh is she really?!" Inuyasha stole her again.

"Yeah!" Koga pulled Kagome to his side. They went at it like that for about 5 minutes until Kagome finally got angry. She exploded.

"What the hell am I to you two?! Am I even human to you two?! You guys treat me as if I'm not even alive! Or that I'm not standing right here!" Kagome made Inuyasha 'sit' and slapped Koga twice. She turned and walked around the corner. In Inuyasha's current position, he could really lift his face to talk but a mumble was enough for Koga to hear.

"Tis dur fut." He said faced pushed into ground.

"It is not my fault that Kagome ran off like that! You were the one that wouldn't just give up!" Koga yelled at him.

Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground. "You were equally stubborn ya mangy wolf!"

"I dare you to say that again!" Koga challenged.

"Ya mangy wolf!!!" Inuyasha accepted. Inuyasha was now on his feet glaring into the eyes of Koga, Koga not backing down either. Lightning bolts and daggers being sent back and forth. The rest of the gang sighed and shook their heads.

'I can't believe those guys! I mean really! We're in Naraku's castle and all they can think about is who's better! What is wrong with those two today?! I think I'd rather be with Hojo then either of those two right now.' Kagome blinked. 'That's right, I can't, Kikyo loves him. He obviously loves her as well... Ugh!! What is going on in this world! Is the whole world going crazy or is just me?!' Kagome stomped her foot on the ground.

"Its just you." A voice said from behind her. She looked around to see whom it belonged to. It wasn't familiar to her. When she turned she found a guy standing in front of her. He had dark hair like hers that was cut like Hojo's. He had dark eyes that looked as if they were a very dark blue but in the light, his eyes turned different shades of dark colors. He was wearing a yukata that had vertical lines on it and sandals to match. All dark colors.

"Who are you?" Kagome remembered she was in Naraku's castle and quickly corrected herself. "What are you?" She asked seriously.

"You were right the first time. I am the one called Eisaku. Your spirit, your long black hair, your aura and power. All though I have never met you before, something in your eyes tells me you must be Kikyo." He thought truthfully.

Kagome's eyes widened with anger. She exploded for the second time. (A/N wow, twice in less than 20 minutes. That must be great. lol anyways.) "Why do you automatically assume that I am Kikyo?! Well I'm not! You got that?! I am not Kikyo!!"

The guy's expression barely changed but he did show a little fear from the explosion. "I'm so sorry. My mistake. Will you grace me with your name then?" Eisaku bowed down, pulled Kagome's hand over to his lips and kissed it lightly. Kagome was shocked.

"Uh, uh, um..." Kagome suddenly couldn't say anything. 'Why can't Inuyasha be this nice?!' she thought. She found the words she needed and formed them to make a sentence but it came out a little different. "I Kagome am..." She said. Eisaku looked up at her with a weird expression in his eyes. She realized what she had said and a hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! Mean I I'm Kogame! No no no no!!!" She pulled her other hand from the young man. She shook her head in frustration. 'Why am I having so much trouble saying who I am?! I just explained so easily I'm not Kikyo, say your name goshdarnit!!'

"You can always right it down if you're having trouble." He offered.

Kagome nodded. 'Yeah, yeah! I can just right it down! That would be a whole lot easier!' She watched him as he pulled out a piece of paper, a brush and some ink. She took it from him and laid it out on the floor. She opened the inkbottle and jammed the brush in the ink.

"Um, are you having trouble?" He asked politely. Kagome looked down at the inkbottle. It spilled over without one drop on the brush. She gasped. She took the brush and tried to absorb all the ink with it but she fail miserably and ended up spreading it around the floor. She just looked at the floor and sighed. She had ink now though. She wrote down what her name was and an apology. She handed the piece of paper back to the guy, embarrassed. He looked at it and squinted for a while. He finally gave up.

"I'm sorry to say this but your writing is not legible." He said.

Kagome looked at it and found that the words not only didn't make sense, but her words were covered in ink and smeared. She gave up and fell to the floor. He worried about her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" He asked. He placed his hand on her forehead, she blushed.

"You do seem to have a little fever but you look really feverish. Are you okay?"

Kagome looked away from the guy. 'He's so dense, just like Hojo, but,' she took a glance at him. 'He's cute when he's dense.'

"I'm Kagome and I'm fine. Sorry about the ink." She said calmly.

"So you can talk. That's good." He smiled at her and Kagome felt like she would melt. 'What am I doing?! What about Inuyasha?! We're in Naraku's castle for crying out loud! This is no time for this stuff!' Kagome stood up abruptly.

"I have to leave, I'm sorry. My friends are somewhere, lost, and-" Kagome tried to explain, unfortunately, nausea took over. She became suddenly dizzy and fell back down to the ground. She tried to fight it but she couldn't. She passed out.

"Kagome? Kagome?! Where are you?!" Inuyasha yelled through the hallways. The gang was following him also calling her name.

"I don't like this. I can't find her scent. Its like she disappeared or something. As if she were never here!" Koga said.

"I know what you mean. We have to find her soon or she could-"

"Well, if it isn't Inuyasha and his friends." Kagura said. Kanna walked out from behind her holding her mirror down.

"Damn."

"What do you want Kagura?" Miroku asked.

Kagura didn't answer, she only smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. A Heart Broken Inuyasha

_**Chapter 17**_

Drip drop... Drip drop...

"Ugh..." Kagome sat up making the covers of a futon fold over and placed a hand on the back of her head.

She rubbed her head, trying to get rid of her headache. "Ow... What happened?" She asked.

"You had a very high fever and I brought it down for you." A different voice answered her.

She jumped. She didn't realize someone else was in the room with her. It was that guy she met earlier and another guy. The other guy had chestnut hair with baby blue eyes. He had on a yukata that was plain and dark blue. He looked familiar for some reason.

"Oh, where am I?" She asked.

"You are in a safe room away from all evil." Eisaku said.

"Don't worry, no one can hear us in here. Its sound proof."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Genpaku. Nice to meet you."

"Are we still in the castle?" She asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Then it's never safe. We've got to find my friends and get out of here."

"Your friends? What do they look like?" Genpaku asked. Kagome found herself blushing again.

'What the hell! He just asked me about my friends! Why am I blushing?! What is wrong with me?!'

"Well, uh, one has long silver hair, but it looks white. Another is a monk, another a demon slayer. There's also a little cat like thing and a tall pony-tailed, uh, wolf sorta person." Kagome tried her best to explain without using demon or anything that would scare the person.

"Ah... I've seen them around here somewhere. They were looking for something earlier so I decided not to bother them."

"Oh man, they must have been looking for me."

"Might have been. You feel up to finding them?" Eisaku asked.

Kagome nodded and he pulled her up out of the futon on the floor. She didn't know why, but they reminded her of people, people she knew well...

(A/N-**IF YOU DON'T READ THIS, YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!!! ahem. Anyways, what's going on here is that Inuyasha and the others got away from Kagura and Kanna. But not how you think they did. Read on!)**

"Kagome?! Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled flying through the halls. Kagome stepped out of a room and Inuyasha flew to her with joy and anger. "Kagome! Where have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you!" He exclaimed.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome said surprised.

"Well that was fast." Two guys appeared behind Kagome that Inuyasha hadn't noticed before. The first things that Inuyasha noticed were that they were as tall as him and had muscular builds.

"Kagome... Who are they?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed and looked away from Inuyasha so he wouldn't see.

"Uh, this guy sorta found me," She motioned to Eisaku and then pointed to Genpaku. "And he uh, I was sick, see and well..."

"Spit it out already!" He demanded.

The Eisaku stepped in front of Kagome protectively. Genpaku guarding her from behind.

"Don't yell at her! She has done nothing wrong!" He explained slowly, "I am Eisaku. I found her."

"And I am Genpaku, I made her fever go down."

"I didn't ask you! I asked Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome from behind Eisaku and held her strongly by the arms. He looked straight into her eyes, his gaze never wavering.

"Ow. Inuyasha stop it!" She pleaded.

"Kagome, who are they? Who are they really?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had to look away from his eyes, he just made her want to tell him the truth about how she sorta had a crush on them. She started blushing again and Inuyasha was so close to her face, he could see it as plain as day.

"They're who they said they were. They did take care of me. If you look in the room we just came out of, there is a futon and medical stuff everywhere."

"Kagome, how can you trust them when we're in Naraku's castle?"

"I didn't trust them! I fainted and they took care of me of their own free will! I didn't do anything!"

"Kagome, they didn't do anything to you did they?"

"NO! They aren't those kind of guys!"

"How can you be so sure?!"

Kagome didn't answer. She just turned her whole head away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened. His grip on her arms loosened and his arms slowly dropped to his sides. Kagome looked over to see why he stopped his third degree questions. Kagome couldn't see his face before he turned around.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I see Kagome. I guess you really didn't like Koga huh?"

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?" Kagome placed her right hand on his shoulder. He brushed it off after a second. Terrified, Kagome held her hand against her chest. "Inuyasha?"

"I hope you're happy Kagome..." With that, Inuyasha took off down the hallway. It took a second before Kagome figured out what was going on.

"Oh no." She ran after him trying so hard to keep up. Eisaku and Genpaku running after her. "Inuyasha! You've got it all wrong!" She yelled. He didn't stop. At first she wasn't even sure he heard her but with his ears, he would be able to hear anything about 1-3 miles away! Why wasn't he stopping?

"What's going on?" Eisaku said pulling up on Kagome's right side, Genpaku on her left side."Inuyasha thinks I'm involved with you two!" She yelled back.

"What?! Why would he think such a thing! I mean you're my-" Genpaku stopped.

"I'm what?!" She asked curious.

"You're my friend that I just met!" He answered.

"Oh! We're friends already?!" She asked confused.

"We're following you aren't we?"

"Okay..." They ran the rest of the way in silence.

Koga was down a hall looking around for Kagome. He got a whiff of Inuyasha's scent and ran towards it. He found Inuyasha walking with his head down.

"Hey Inuyasha, did you find Kagome?"

"Kagome?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you know, my woman?" He replied.

"Oh, I just lost her. I haven't seen her in a while. She was down that hall the last time I saw her." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Good, I will claim her now."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just kept walking up the hallway.

"Hm? Hey dog-turd, what's up? I just claimed Kagome twice and you didn't say anything both times."

"I don't care anymore. If she wants you, you can have her."

Inuyasha turned the corner heading to the main hall.

"Hm, wonder what's eating him." Kagome turned the corner and yelled Koga's name. Koga turned around and ran to her. He stopped in mid air when he saw the two guys with her.

"Koga, have you seen Inuyasha? Do you know where he went?"

"Kagome... Who're they?" Koga motioned with his head to the guys.

"Oh them? Just friends who helped me when I was feeling bad. Have you seen Inuyasha? Its really important!"

"Ccchhhrrrrr...." It was a radio-like sound. Kagome reached into one of Koga's shin protectors and found a walkie-talkie.

"A walkie-talkie? Where did you get this Koga?" She asked. Koga didn't have time to answer.

"Everybody come in! This is important!" It was Sango's voice.

"What's up Sango?!" Kagome asked.

"We found the real Naraku! He doesn't seem too happy about it either."

"Where are you?" Inuyasha asked on his walkie-talkie.

"We're on the bottom floor in a huge room! Hurry up!"

'Naraku? This will definitely be a fight to the death. Will this really be the end of Naraku? Or will we....

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Suspicions and Cruelty

_**Chapter 18**_

Inuyasha was flying down the hallway towards the room Sango, Miroku and Kirara had found Naraku in. His head and his heart were fighting each other, on the way there. They were winning equally.

'I should just forget about her. I mean, I may be alone now, but that's how it's always been. I'll be fine, right?' His head said.

His heart spoke up. 'Will I really be all right? I lost Kikyo and now I'm losing Kagome. I love Kagome so much... I can't just give up on her so easily. Maybe she wasn't even involved with those two.'

'No! She even said there was a futon in there. How do I know they didn't do anything? How?!' His head shot back.

His heart pumped with anger. 'What am I saying? She barely even knows them! If I can't even trust her...' Inuyasha arrived at the door to the room. He stared at it for a second and then slammed it open.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called briefly looking behind her at Inuyasha. She was protecting Miroku while Kirara was trying to break Naraku's barrier he had around him.

"Need some help?!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and charged at Naraku. Slamming his sword into the barrier. He jumped back and charged again, over and over. Naraku started attacking him, he was irritated. Inuyasha dodged each one of them, striking again after dodging.

'This is good. I can get myself off the subject that hurts me so much.'

Koga, Kagome, Eisaku and Genpaku joined up with Kaede and Shippo and were running all running to the door of the room. When they opened it, they found Sango protecting Miroku from Naraku's demons, Kirara trying to break through Naraku's barrier and Inuyasha dodging attacks that came at him. They all ran in and Kagome was the first to speak.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stopped his assault and looked back at Kagome. Their eyes met and held each other's gaze. Everything else in that room faded out. It was just Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had hurt in his eyes but Kagome explained everything without saying a word. Just by staring in her eyes, he knew what happened. He knew that he made a huge mistake. Another was coming straight at his head.

"Inuyasha!" A voice called to him. He shielded himself with his Tetsusaiga and waited but nothing hit it. He looked up and saw that an arrow had saved him. Kikyo, had saved him from certain doom.

"Kikyo!" He exclaimed. She was walking through the door holding her son's hand.

"Keep your eyes on Naraku! He's not dead yet!"

Inuyasha looked form Kikyo to Kagome and then nodded.

"Right!" He continued to attack.

"Kikyo? Where have you been?" Kagome asked.

"Me? I thought I felt the presence of someone I knew-" Kikyo stopped talking mid sentence when she saw the two guys with Kagome. Kikyo fell to the ground.

"Kikyo? You alright?" Kaede and Kagome asked.

"I am fine. Just a little woozy." She explained. She got back on her feet and walked over to Genpaku. "May I ask your name?"

"I am Genpaku." He kneeled and kissed her left hand. She looked down at him and then gazed at the other guy.

"Why are you here? How did you find us??"

Genpaku's eyes widened a little as if he had been hiding something that was just discovered by Kikyo. Eisaku stepped in.

"I am Eisaku and we felt a great deal of evil coming from this place." He explained easily. Too easily. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Is that so?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

"We'll try our best to assist you." They said together.

Kikyo didn't look satisfied or convinced but she dropped the subject with a, "Fine, just don't get in our way."

They rejoined the group to find Naraku getting a little more than irritated. He snickered.

"Do you all really think that you can defeat me?!"

A blast of demonic energy slammed them all against the wall. All but Haku, Inuyasha and Koga. Everyone then fell to the ground, revealing his or her body prints in the walls. Inuyasha and Koga looked behind them. Haku fell to his knees over Kikyo.

"Mama? Mama!" Haku cried.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled. He started to run to her. Inuyasha was about to do the same but stopped himself. 'With me, Kagome is always in danger. I can't put her in danger anymore, no matter how much I want her to be by my side.' Kagome's jewel shards flew from her pocket and to Naraku's right hand. Inuyasha turned to see Naraku escape into the next room. Inuyasha ran after him.

"Koga! Take care of everyone, especially Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back at him. Inuyasha fled.

"Koga stood over Kagome's body looking from the door Inuyasha went through, down at Kagome. He bent down to help her up when she became transparent.

"Huh?" Confusion took over Koga's body and actions, making him just kneel and stare as Kagome disappeared. When he regained control over his body he reached out for Kagome at the last moment. It was a failed attempt.

"Shit!" He cursed. He looked up from the space where Kagome was, just in time to see Kikyo and Haku disappear as well. Afterwards the whole gang disappeared into thin air. The only people left in that room were Eisaku, Genpaku and Koga. Koga jumped to his feet.

"What in all the Hells is going on?!"

Inuyasha was running in a small corridor, torches lit on the sides. But instead of the normal mix of red, orange, and yellow, the fire burned different shades of blue.

'What the hell is going on? Since when is fire blue?' Inuyasha thought. The only sound in the corridor was his heavy breathing and his thumping steps. 'I've got to get those jewel shards back! The sooner I defeat Naraku and get the jewel shards, the sooner...' Inuyasha paused, not wanting to think about it. 'The sooner Kagome can be safe, in her own time.' He finished.

Inuyasha dismissed his thoughts from his mind as he entered a room at the end of the corridor. It was pitch black, Inuyasha couldn't see his hand in front of his own face. He ended up poking himself in the eye.

"Ow!" He cried out.

Suddenly the room was filled with the blue torchlight. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, ready to fight. It was still pretty dark so Inuyasha couldn't tell if Naraku was in there or not. He couldn't see well in the dark.

"Inuyasha... Are you so bored as to come end your life now or are you simply so dumb that you would try to defeat me now that I have all the jewel shards. The full, complete Jewel of Four souls."

"Yeah nice try! Koga still has two in his legs!"

"Oh really? Does he now?" Naraku said menacingly.

"Where are you Naraku! Stop hiding and show yourself!"

"I'm right here!" The lights came on in the room and Naraku was standing 20 feet before him. The old Inuyasha would've attacked right then, but this Inuyasha stayed his distance, thinking of a plan.

Stalling for time to think, he spoke. "You don't have the whole jewel... You would be flaunting it off right now!"

"Well, if you think so.." Naraku pulled out the jewel. Inuyasha's eyes widened. It was complete. "This is the real jewel in my hand."

"Its a fake! Koga wouldn't so easily give them up to the likes of you!" Inuyasha started to charge at Naraku when Naraku lifted his hand a brightened a shadow above him against the wall.

"How do you like my new collection, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku and Sango lying halfway over the ledge's edge, bleeding... Blood dropped from their bodies onto the floor behind Naraku.

"Ah... Its a perfect picture." Naraku laughed evilly.

"Damn you!"

"Oh? But that is the very least of what I have!" Naraku pointed and Inuyasha saw Kaede hanging by her arms with rope and looking half way dead on his left.

"You heartless-!" Naraku interrupted him.

"And then we have this lovely exhibit!" Naraku waved his hand and on Inuyasha's right, the shadows brightened and revealed Shippo and Kirara in cute form, bloody and hanging by their toes.

"You bastard!"

"Ah... I know your getting very excited but you haven't even seen my masterpiece yet! This piece will certainly drive you crazy!" Naraku snapped and two more people appeared on the wall behind Inuyasha. He told himself not to look, afraid of what he might see but he looked anyways, only to see the two women he had ever loved chained, whipped, stabbed in their chests and bleeding. Inuyasha unconsciously used his nose to smell their blood and their blood, their blood carried the scent of death...

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Relatives

_**Chapter 19**_

Inuyasha was speechless. The sights he saw and the sound of dripping blood from everyone's body onto the ground all around him, paralyzed him. Slowly, anger and anguish swelled up in him, from a belief that this was all a nightmare, a really bad nightmare he couldn't wake up from; to noticing it was all real. They were all really up there on those wide shelves bleeding to death. Inuyasha couldn't hold back his anger any longer.

"You'll pay for this... You'll go to a place beyond Hell!"

"I might, but so will you. You've killed countless demons and humans, with one swipe of your sword. You're just like me."

"I am nothing like you! I'm different from you!" Inuyasha screamed turning to face Naraku.

"Are you really?! You can't kill me!"

"You shouldn't be so cocky! It could cost you your life!" Inuyasha charged at Naraku with Tetsusaiga. Naraku dodged in time but Inuyasha cut Naraku across the face. Naraku didn't bother to wipe it away.

"You? Kill me? You can't and you don't even see the reason why! I'll kill you before you kill me!"

"If I die, I'm taking you with me to Hell!!!" Inuyasha charged again.

(A/N anyone care to take a guess why Naraku is saying all this when we all know our favorite hero can save anyone? Just think back a while...)

"Inuyasha, so impatient..."

"And how would you know?!" Inuyasha stopped attacking but stayed in a ready stance to attack or defend at any time.

"First of all, the show isn't over..." Naraku through his hand in the air and all of the ledges fell making Miroku and Sango crumple to the ground, still bleeding, behind Inuyasha. They moaned, which meant they were still alive. Inuyasha ran to them. He checked their wounds and found out that they got off with small injuries. Next, Kaede's rope was cut and she fell face first, into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha checked her as well and found she was alive as well. After that, Shippo and Kirara fell, Inuyasha catching one of them in each hand. He checked them as well. He waited for Kagome and Kikyo to fall down, but they didn't.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Naraku taunted. The ledge fell out from Kagome and Kikyo and all that kept them up there were the chains around their necks and arms.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm showing you the kind of pain I felt back then..." Naraku was about to give the signal when someone new in to the room attacked. Naraku dodged and looked to his left. Inuyasha followed his gaze.

"You will not!" One high-pitched voice said.

"Let them both go now." A much deeper voice added.

"Ah.... so nice to see you again... Sesshomaru." Standing in the room was Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"Let them go." He repeated.

"But I simply can't do that. I know you can't hurt me either so I really have nothing to worry about."

"You, think that the great Lord Sesshomaru can't harm you?!?! Are you so naive or are you simply so dumb!" Jaken broke in.

"It can't be...." Sesshomaru stumbled over the words.

Jaken and Rin looked up at him.

"My lord?"

"Yes, it is true, Sesshomaru."  
"So you are Onigumo after all." Sesshomaru concluded.

"Inuyasha!" Koga came running in through the door entrance. He stopped in front of Inuyasha.

"They're all gone! They disappeared and I can't find them!"

"Yeah, I already know..." Inuyasha answered looking at the floor.

Koga looked around the room to find Naraku, Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru.

"What's going on?" He asked and then he saw Kagome and Kikyo hanging from the ceiling. "Holy crap! Kagome?! Wait a minute! I'll be right up there, hang on!" Koga jumped in the air towards the two bodies. Forced back by some shield, Koga slammed back into the ground. "Damn! What was that?!" He said rubbing his head.

"That is my built in force field, to ensure that nothing can get in and no one can get out." Naraku snickered.

"Damn you Naraku."

"Kana! Kagura! Haku!" Naraku summoned.

They appeared behind Naraku. Haku looked up at his mother's body but didn't react that much. He looked surprised, a little sad and unsure.

"Hold them back while I destroy these bodies." Naraku faced the two bodies, not paying attention to anything else. Suddenly, something struck him, slamming him against a wall nearby. He looked behind him.

"Kagura?" He asked. She didn't look in his eyes, her eyes were focused on the ground.

"I am tired of being stuck here. I would prefer to die than serve you!" Kagura's head lifted to look at Naraku. "I am the wind! I want to be free! Plus..." She looked at Sesshomaru. "I am in love with that man." She finished. Everyone seemed shocked. Even Sesshomaru had a shocked expression on his emotionless face. Naraku clenched his teeth together and a heart appeared in his hand. He clenched it in his fist causing Kagura to fall to the ground. She clenched her heart, breathing heavily. Kana attacked Naraku with her mirror, making Naraku drop Kagura's heart. Kagura looked like she was about to faint, Sesshomaru caught her before she fell backwards.

"Thank you." She smiled. He just thought about what he had done, he didn't know what he was doing.

"Kana, you too?" Naraku asked facing her.

"I'm sorry, you told me to protect my sister and that's what I am doing!" Kana exclaimed, speaking louder than ever before.

"You obey me first!" Naraku squeezed Kana's heart and she went down fast.

"I want to be free as well! You're my father, you should understand that!" She finished. Everyone was shocked. (A/N Yes, she is not really his daughter... I don't think, I just always thought that they were related or something... anyways, everyone has a great face like O0O. tee hee)

"I can do whatever I want!" He yelled.

"Kana," Kagura called. "That's not our father... He's a murderer!"

"Kagura, your words hurt me. I simply had to punish you for your wrong doing."

"Punish me? Ha! What you were doing was pure torture!"

"Okay, I don't know what kind of insanity is going on right now, but Naraku, you're dying by my hands, now!" Inuyasha flung himself at Naraku, slashing his arm and releasing harmful miasma. By now, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede were all conscious and watching the whole fight. Kana released Kikyo and Kagome from their chained prisons in the air with her mirror. They fell, Koga catching Kagome and Haku caught Kikyo. Inuyasha had Naraku pinned to the floor, Tetsusaiga pointed at his throat.

"This is goodbye, Naraku."

"You can't kill me, I'm your brother."

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter was for one of my best friends whose birthday is today, September 10th! I wanted to wish her a Happy Birthday and so this is her present! Happy Birthday Jenni! May your dreams be filled with Chichiri!


	20. Koga

_**Chapter 20**_

For the first time, Inuyasha's eyes filled with fear. His hands were quivering. His lip trembling uncontrollably. He slowly backed away from Naraku. He fell backwards but that didn't stop him from getting away from Naraku. Everyone was in shock except Kagura and Kana.

"Inuyasha's..." Miroku started.

"...Brother?" Sango finished. No one could believe it. Kagome and Kikyo were still unconscious but slowly, they awoke.

"Uhnn..." Kagome moaned.

"Ughh..." Kikyo groaned at the same time.

Koga and Haku looked down in their arms. Kagome and Kikyo's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. Koga slowly came into Kagome's view as Haku came into Kikyo's view. They shot up to a sitting position. Kagome instantly grabbed her side. She fell back into Koga's arms, writhing in pain.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Koga yelled shaking her. She winced and screamed. "What's wrong Kagome?! What's wrong?!"

"Koga, if you hadn't noticed, she does have injuries." Miroku pointed out.

"I knew that!" (A/N no he didn't...) He glanced over at Kikyo; seeing she was in no pain what so ever. "Hey, then why isn't she hurt?!"

"The dead do not feel. They dead can not feel pain nor can they feel anything else related to pain."

"Oh, that's right isn't it Kikyo." Naraku snickered. "Well let's fix that for you!" Naraku hoisted his hand with the jewel in it, high up in the air. The jewel created a blinding blue light that washed over Kikyo's body. Instantly, Kikyo fell over onto the ground.

"Mom!" Haku yelled.

"I'm fine." She reassured him.

"Yeah don't worry about us." Kagome added breathing heavily.

With pain on his face, Koga looked from Kagome to Naraku.

"Damn you! I don't care if you are that dog turd's brother, you're dying by my hands now!"

"Lets see you try..." Naraku challenged.

Koga took him up on his offer and charged at him. At the speed of light, Naraku unsheathed a sword and appeared on the other side of Koga. Koga, being so sure of himself started laughing.

"You think you're quick do you? You think you're strong? You didn't hurt me! The only thing you did was jump over my head!" Koga said turning around. He found Naraku sheathing his sword. "What are you giving up already? Naraku, you coward!"

"You're wrong. This fight is over." Naraku replied smiling at Koga. Blood flew from Koga's body. Gushing out quarts and gallons of blood. He fell to his knees in pain. He screamed a deadly scream and keeled over.

"KOGAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and the rest of the gang had been watching this all. Kagome forgot about her pain, and crawled to Koga's side.

"Koga! Are you alright?" Kagome asked. She forced herself into a sitting position and placed Koga's head on her lap. Inuyasha soon joined her by his side.

"What this? I'm fine Kagome." Koga looked at Inuyasha, trying to smile. "I guess you did win her huh? You win..." Koga trailed off. He winced in pain. "Kagome, I love you, and I always will. Don't forget me..." Koga lifted his bloody hand to her face and kissed her on her left cheek. He immediately dropped back down in her lap and slowly became colder and colder. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Koga? Koga!" She exclaimed. A single tear, of many to come, streamed down her face. "No... Its not... It can't be true..." Kagome was going into shock. "NO!!! Its not true!" She grabbed Koga's hand shaking it.

"This is just a joke right?! A cruel joke! Koga, come on! This isn't funny! KOGA!!!!!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. She tried to break free but finally gave up a few minutes later. She cried in Inuyasha's shoulder. Loud sobs taking a deep, sharp breath in between. Inuyasha comforted her.

"Now that he's gone, who wants to go next?" Naraku asked.

"You murderer!" Kagome screamed.

"Murderer? Me? I was just following the rules of the strong living and the weak dying. That's how this world is. We have to except that fact and move on with our lives. Unless you are weak. If you're weak, you deserve to die. He was weak, there for, he deserved to die. That simple."

"You are not my brother. You have no feelings! How can you be my brother?!"

"I can be and I am. Get over it. You were the youngest so you never knew. But we are only half brothers anyways on mother's side."

"Mom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, that's right, you never go to know mother did you? She was astounding. She could do anything! She was the best mother in the world..." Naraku trailed off. "But then, she met your father and left us for him."

"My mother would never do such a thing!"

"Our mother did do such a thing! Ask Sesshomaru if you don't believe me! Surely since he is the oldest, he would know!"

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru. His eyes weren't lying. Naraku was speaking the truth.

"Ha ha ha.... Now that you know the truth, Inuyasha, who will be next to fight me?" Naraku looked around the room. "Any volunteers? None? You're all going to die soon anyways, so why not come end your death now. You can only prevent the inevitable for so long. No one is going to leave this place alive, besides me." To Naraku's surprise, Miroku stepped up to the challenge. "So monk. You will be the second to fall?"

"I will take you on, but I won't die."

"Miroku!" Sango cried. Miroku turned around to her and caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm going to give you guys some time to get out of here. So run okay?"

"I won't just leave you here!"

Miroku took both Sango's hands in his own.

"The only thing I care about is your safety. Leave... I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"If you're done with your lovey dovey moment, lets get to business."

"I agree completely." Miroku replied. He was in ready stance and was about to charge at Naraku. Naraku's demonic energy surged through the room, filling it to the last cubic centimeter.

"Ready..." Naraku said. Everyone held his or her breath.  
"Set..." Miroku smiled a malicious smile.

"GO!!!" They yelled together.

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Are You Ready?

_**Chapter 21**_

Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel and aimed at Naraku.

"You're going to have to learn some new tricks!" Naraku sent the Saimyoshou out of nowhere. Miroku instantly resealed the wind tunnel.

"Right back to you!" Miroku sliced the insects in little pieces with his staff. Once he was done, he turned to the group. "Now!" He yelled.

"Okay, let's go." Eisaku yelled. Genpaku was reluctant but he followed after him to the door. They stopped and turned around to see everyone else was still there watching.

"Come on guys! He told us to-"

"We can't leave..." Kaede and Shippo replied. Kirara stood proud.

"Why not?"

"Yes, why not. Do you really want to stay here to see this monk die?" Naraku asked menacingly.

"We aren't leaving because we are a team." Sango said.

"And teams always stick together." Inuyasha added.

"No matter what happens. We're a team first, cowards never." Kagome finished off. She looked over in a corner to find a variety of weapons. Among the weapons, was two swords, some demon slayer weapons and... "Today is our lucky day... We will prevail!" Kagome yelled pushing through her pain. She rose to her feet, wobbling back and forth. She walked slowly over to the corner and picked up the bow she had found.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said standing up.

"I'm not completely useless yet. I can still help and that's what I intend on doing." Kagome picked up a bow and readied it on the bow. She was breathing hard, still in pain, she was a little dizzy now.

"Kagome, you are not well enough to be doing this." Sango said running to her.

"I'm fine Sango." She reassured. "Hey Kikyo! Can you give me a hand here?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo sat up and squinted in pain. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"I think I am." Kagome laughed heavily.

"Then lets do this." Kikyo pulled out her bow and an arrow and aimed at Naraku along with Kagome. They waited for the perfect moment, when Miroku was out of the way and Naraku was a perfect target. The moment came faster than they had anticipated.

"Now!" Kagome yelled. They let go at the same time and the two arrows went flying at Naraku. Naraku noticed this a little late but was still able to dodge an arrow. The other hit him in the arm. His arm disintegrated and the girls were in stance to shoot another arrow. For some reason he didn't seem to be worried at all. He just laughed it off.

"You fool. That might have worked in the past, but I have the whole jewel now. Nothing can work against me!" Naraku disappeared in time to dodge Sesshomaru's poison claws. He ended up a little ways away. "Tsk tsk tsk... Sesshomaru, where is the honorable leader I hear so much about? The honorable demon lord that believes in a fair fight?"

"And where have you heard the sort. I do not take a liking to it." He avoided the question.

"Such a sad thing to hear. I so looked forward to fighting my fair brother."

"Half brother." He corrected him.

"Oh yes, my apologies. How quickly I forget that little detail."

"You shouldn't, it could cost you your life!" Miroku concentrated his spiritual power, aimed at Naraku. Naraku unsheathed his sword once more and through it at Miroku.

"Goodbye monk!" He exclaimed. They sword flew at Miroku. He didn't have enough time to do anything.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango slumped on Miroku.

"S-Sango?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry...you saved me... I just had to repay the fa-" Sango's words trailed off. She was breathing heavily now. She was breathing as if she had just come up for air after being underwater for a few minutes.

"Sango? Sango!" He shook Sango, when he felt something, sticking him and sticking him over and over. He felt a little woozy. He fell back on his butt, dragging Sango with him. "Sango! Get up! Please get up!" Miroku's vision was going blurry. He didn't notice why until he felt something dripping on his hands. He was bleeding from a head injury and that was when he first noticed that he as well felt pain in his stomach. The sword had gone through both him and Sango.

"Didn't I say that your health was the only thing that mattered?" Miroku plopped on his back. "So this is how it ends for us huh? The end of my cursed family line. The end of our relationship together and just when it was starting to grow intensely." Miroku stroked Sango's hair. Her head was lying on his chest and her face, ever peaceful. Miroku placed his hand on her back.

"Mi-Miro...ku..." She struggled.

"Yes?"

"I...I love you..." She said lifting her head and smiling at him. He smiled back. They reached for each other's hands and grasped them together.

"I love you too." He said and afterwards, all sign of movement, disappeared from their bodies.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry about the really short chappy! I was too busy at tryouts and stuff and I was really sore and didn't feel like writing any more... please forgive me!


	22. A Heartless and Overpowered Naraku

_**Chapter 22**_

"So that monk finally died huh? Is that finally the end of his cursed family line?"

"You heartless monster! How could you do that?!" Kagome wailed. Inuyasha comforted her.

"I agree. I don't think you're even half human!"

"Oh, I'm so hurt. Not as if being a half-breed is something I willingly am happy to admit, but I do have a heart. It just seems to be buried deep within Onigumo's unconscious state."

"Onigumo! Why do you continue to let this demon use you?! Fight back Onigumo! You can win!" Kikyo shouted.

"Shut up woman!" Naraku ordered. A blast of Yoki hit her. (A/N I can't remember if I used that word before but it means demon chi or demon energy.)

"Hiaahh!!!!" She writhed in pain on the ground.

"That's enough father!" Haku screamed. Surprisingly, Naraku stopped. Haku helped Kikyo to sit up. She was breathing heavily.

"Why did you stop? I can't believe that you would give me mercy

"Woman, you not even begin to understand me, so do not try to."

"Who said I was trying to? I am just saying the facts that I know." She retorted.

"Well then you don't understand anything."

"Father..." Hana said in her small voice. She lifted her mirror. "Look what you have become. Please, do not make us fight you."

"Ha! Do you think you will win? Well you are totally wrong!"

"Naraku!" Kagura yelled. "Listen to her! All we want is to be free and you keep us here caged up like little animals! We don't have to fight! Just give us the jewel and let us go!" She reasoned.

"The jewel? Why do you want this little thing?" He asked looking at the Shikon jewel in his other hand and back at Kagura.

"I don't know why... I just know that we need it."

"Do you even know what the jewel is?"

"Its a power source that even with the tiniest shard it can increase your powers ten fold."

"If that's all you know then you don't know about it either." Kikyo butted in.

"What does it matter?!" She complained.

"If you don't know the real powers of the sacred jewel of fours souls then there is no point of you having it. Its very dangerous for you to have something you know nothing about, but I on the other hand, know everything." Naraku looked at the jewel one last time and swallowed it.

"NO!!!!!!!" The three priestesses exclaimed.

Naraku's head lowered to the ground.

"Heh heh..." Naraku's aura gleamed a blackish color with swirls of navy blue. In the next moment or so he grew horns and spikes all over his body. All the while snickering. He grew as high as his ceiling and gained muscle beyond imagine. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!!!!!!!!!" He dodged an arrow that was aimed square at him without anyone really seeing him move.

"I will stop you." Kagome said firmly with Inuyasha.

"And so will I." Kikyo joined her holding her stomach in pain. Haku joined her mother put on his game face ready to fight his father for his mother.

"And this team wouldn't be complete without us!" Shippo, Kirara and Kaede joined.

"Don't count us out of this!" Eisaku and Genpaku chimed in.

"HA HA HA!!! YOU PUNY LITTLE THINGS REALLY THINK THAT YOUR TEAM THATS ALREADY MISSING PEOPLE WILL PREVAIL?"

"Well don't forget us!" Kagura yelled. Kagura, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Hana all stood in ready stance. (A/N I'm sorry, I can't remember if Jaken was there before but if he wasn't, he just... uh... I don't know popped thru the window! Yea! Ok back to the story...)

"THAT WILL DO YOU NO GOOD AGAINST ME NOW!!!!"

"Well we can still try!" Kagome retrieved another arrow and aimed for Naraku. "Take this!" She let the arrow go and right before it hit, he disappeared. "Huh?" Kagome looked confused.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled. He pushed Kagome out of the way and blocked himself with his sword.

"Nice awareness. Too bad that's all you need to defeat me. You need strength and wits as well!" Naraku opened his mouth and a blast of Yoki fired at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged but at the cost of getting a 2nd degree burn.

"Damn it." He cursed.

"Inuyasha!" The priestesses cried in shock.

"I'm fine! Keep your concentration on the battle!" Kagome faced Naraku.

"Poor Inuyasha... You know Kagome, if it weren't for you, Inuyasha would still be alright..."

"S-Shut up!" Kagome shot another arrow at Naraku.

Kikyo and Kaede aimed and shot at the same time but missed as well.

Sesshomaru and Kagura attacked. Naraku, still fixated on Kagome and getting into her head slammed them away with a mere sweep of his hand.

"Careful, don't want Inuyasha getting hurt again do you?" For a brief second, Kagome lowered her guard and her bow.

"Don't give into him girl! Shoot!"

"I- I'm not listening to you!" She shot another arrow wildly.

Haku and Hana tried combining there powers trying to get Naraku to stop going at Kagome, alas, the were forced back against the wall.

Eisaku and Genpaku tried cutting the huge Naraku down with their swords but only succeeded in injuring themselves.

"Too bad, he'll have to die now." Naraku was in front of Kagome before she even blinked.

"Uh!"

"Kagome run!"

"See ya!" He struck with one of his hands that had grow claws, intended to hit Kagome, he missed entirely hitting a favorite of us all... a certain demon that you never really expected to do this...

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Naraku? Dead?

_**Chapter 23**_

"Ko-Koga?" Kagome asked. The dead wolf walking, Koga, was alive and had protected Kagome. No one could believe it. Kagome fell to the ground when her legs refused to hold her up any longer.

"Koga?!" Everyone exclaimed. Koga was grabbing his chest in pain. A dark red splotch of blood was slowly seeping through his fur clothing.

"Ugh... Yep, it's me..." He said difficulty.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?!" Kagome examined his wounds.

"This? It's nothing really..." He said shaking it off.

"Hey, did you forget about us?" A revived Miroku and Sango stood to smile at the gang. Their wounds had healed and left no trace of ever being there.

"Miroku! Sango! But how?!" Kaede asked.

"That's where I come in I think." Genpaku smiled. "I noticed that their wounds weren't nearly as bad as everyone thought they were. No demons came for their souls which meant that they were still alive, maybe just barely, but still alive." Genpaku walked over to Kikyo and held her hand. "You didn't see the demons either, did you?" Kikyo was released from her pain and she shook her head slowly wondering where it all went.

"Wait, so you're…"

"Yep, I'm a healer, I am." Kagome wrapped her arms around him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much!" Inuyasha and Koga were shocked and twitching when they saw that Kagome was blushing after doing the unthinkable.

"Well, that's one way to say thanks that I don't mind. Here's another." Genpaku kissed Kikyo on the lips. Everyone's mouths dropped even lower than usual. Inuyasha's went through the floor.

"What are you doing to my mother?" Haku asked.

"Oh, sorry. For some reason, I've been longing to do that."

"Okay! We are not here for a tea party! How dare you kiss my woman!" Naraku roared.

"I'm not yours and never will be again!"

"Is everyone ready?" Kagome asked.

"I need to blow off some steam, sure, why not?" Inuyasha said, Koga agreeing.

"Time to put an end to this. We sure won't miss you Naraku."

Everyone gathered up energy. Sesshomaru attacked with Sango, Haku, Kagura, and Kanna as decoys. (A/N I can't remember if Jaken was there and if he was, then he's either fighting as a decoy too or he went running off to find his precious stick that shoots fire… I like the second one better.) Naraku, of course, fought back trying to fight them all at once.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Kagome asked. Everyone else nodded. The second wave of decoys was sent out Koga, Kaede, and Shippo. Kagome and Kikyo focused on their targets and disintegrating the miasma.

"Ugh, I don't think I have enough power t hit him." Kagome announced.

"You've got to try." Kikyo pressed.

"I don't have enough power! It'll miss!"

Eisaku walked up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes.

"What are you-"

"Shh… We have the same energy, I can give you mine. Come on Kagome! Lets be heroes." He said excitedly. Something about that sentence made her look at him. Instead of him, she saw her little brother.

'Sota?' She asked herself. She shook her head. Not now. Pay attention to the fight. She concentrated as Eisaku's power flowed through her into her arrow.

"Ready?" Kikyo asked.

"Go!" Kagome shouted and the both let their arrows go at the same time, both hitting the target and not only stunning him but purifying most of his body. Inuyasha immediately ran to cut him into pieces.

"Where is it Kagome?!" Kagome looked.

"It's in his left arm!" Inuyasha hacked Naraku's arm up and found the jewel shard.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he disappeared into dust.

"Good riddens. We've lost a lot of things and people because of you." Inuyasha glanced over at Sango after he finished his sentence. She hung her head with sadness.

"If you are sad because of Kohaku, I can take you to him." Kagura offered.

"You'll what?" Sango's eyes lit up.

"Now that that monster is dead, I can take you to him."

"But, Naraku killed him!"

"That's what he wanted you to believe. Kohaku is actually sitting downstairs waiting for Naraku's next order. He was under a spell. Now that he's dead, he should've snapped out of it." Sango's eyes glistened with tears of joy.

"My brother, we will finally be together again!" She exclaimed. Everyone was happy for her as they walked out of the room. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed after for a little while.

"I'm a little uneasy about this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. For a great foe that we've been chasing for so long, for him to just up and die so easily…"

"He can't be dead. A brother whether he be half or even full blooded, will never die so easily from our family. I would have died if he was dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I never told you? We can't kill our own flesh and blood."

"I know that. No one really can unless they're stark raving mad."

"No, I mean, if we kill a brother, we all die together in our family. It's a curse of ours that made sure we never fought, to the death anyways."

"Oh my gosh…" Kagome suddenly understood why Naraku always said he wouldn't die so easily. She ran out the door and down the hall to find her friends. All signs of them had disappeared. With Inuyasha following close behind her, she came to a stop when she found a hidden door in the floor.

"What's going on Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"No time to explain, I just hope we aren't too late." Kagome threw herself down the hole and took a look around. It was too dark to see anything. Suddenly, she tripped over something big and fell on something squishy. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and the room pulsated with light. Kagome looked down at her legs and gasped. She tripped over Kaede's ravaged body.

TO BE CONTINUED

IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER, BUT I HAD EXAMS AND GYMNASTICS AND MORE STUFF! But I am proud to say that I will be able to update a little more than I have been lately. So keep checking in!


	24. The End of the Long Battle

Chapter 24 

"Ka- Kaede? Kaede!" Inuyasha could only stare in horror.

"Old lady…" Inuyasha said almost falling to his knees.

"It's not true. Tell me its not!" Kagome screeched.

"That damn Kagura did this. I bet anything on it!" Inuyasha said backing away from Kaede's body. Inuyasha let out a yelp of surprise telling Kagome that something happened to him. Kagome pulled out her jewel shards and lit the room.

"Inuyasha?" She asked looking around.

"Down here." He answered. Kagome stared down and found him lying over Kagura.

"You… You three-timer!" She yelled. "How can you think of such a thing right now! You're getting as bad as Miroku!"

"Its not what it looks like. I just tripped alright?" He explained. "But now I know it wasn't Kagura who did this."

Kagome thrust her pieces of the sacred jewel in the air lighting the whole dungeon. More and more bodies appeared one after another.

"Are they all…" She couldn't finish the thought but Inuyasha got the idea. He bent down and checked Kagura's pulse. He nodded. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha held her for a second then pulled her along down the cave.

They had to step over many bodies and skeletons. One by one they counted them off.

"Kaede, Kagura…" Kagome started.

"Kana, Jaken." Inuyasha said.

"Haku… Kikyo…" Kagome added.

"Kirara and Shippo…" Inuyasha slowly replied.

"Eisaku and Genpaku." Kagome choked.

"Koga, and…" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome completed the sentence for him. She held onto him. He pulled his eyes off his dead brother and continued walking on, dragging Kagome with him. No more bodies appeared on the ground as the walked in silence. Kagome was doing the math in her head.

"Hey Inuyasha, isn't there someone missing?"

"What do you mean? They're all dead, we just counted them off."

"No, Sango and Miroku are missing." She pointed out. Inuyasha thought about it realizing that she was right.

"UGH!" A slicing sound came from a room down the long corridor.

"Let's go, they need our help!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha agreed and they ran down the corridor. Finally when they reached light, they found Sango and Miroku lying on the floor all bloodied up.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome said breaking from Inuyasha. She ran to Sango's side first.

"Ka-go-me." Sango forced herself to say.

"Don't speak, save your energy."

"Kagome… don't kill him, please. Save Kohaku!" Sango cried letting tears fall down her cheeks. "He's the only brother, I'll ever have…"

Kagome remembered her little brother at home. How he was a helpful little brother all the time and how much she loved him. She looked down at Sango and smiled.

"I won't kill him Sango. I promise." She closed Sango's eyes and laid her head down. "May you both rest in peace now." Kagome looked around the room.

"Come out Kohaku. I know your secret, the jig is up!" Kagome drew her weapon and aimed at the side of the room. "I can see jewel shards remember?"

Kohaku slowly came out of hiding.

"So you know my secret do you?" He maliciously smiled.

"Get out of Kohaku's body you demon!" Kagome shot her arrow but to her surprise, it fell to the ground half way there.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused about the whole conversation.

"That's him Inuyasha, it's… It's Naraku in disguise!" She cried.

"Naraku?" He asked.

"That's right Inuyasha, I'm your dear brother, I'm sure you missed me."

(A/N I must say that if you have seen the second movie of Inuyasha, then this scene might seem familiar, but I promise you, I did not mean for this to be like the second movie at all. I had this idea before I even knew about the second movie. Sorry if it seems like a repeat, but it really isn't!)

"I don't have enough power to kill nor seal away his soul. What will we do? We can't kill Kohaku."

"Take a closer look Kagome," Inuyasha pressured. "He's already dead."

"No, he can't already be dead. When did he die?" She asked.

"By the smell of things, he's been dead for a couple of days."

"No. But, I promised Sango I would save him! I promised."

"There is nothing you can do…" Kohaku laughed.

"Bring Kohaku back!" Kagome shot another arrow but it again fell to the ground.

"Kagome, save your strength and run out of here. I'll deal with this bastard."

"No! If you do, you'll die!"

"Then I will die. I can't stand around and watch the person I care about most, die…" Inuyasha smiled sadly at her. "Go."

"I won't, I will fight with you to the end!"

"Kagome…"

"I'm staying and there's no way you can change my mind."

Inuyasha smiled and looked at Kohaku's possessed body.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go then." Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back and ran close to Kohaku.

"Taking the direct approach brother? Not very wise."

"Ready Kagome?" Kagome jammed her jewel shards into an arrow and aimed.

"I'm ready." Kagome assured him.

"You are wasting your time!" Kohaku charged at Inuyasha but Inuyasha dodged around him.

"Now Kagome!" Kagome let the arrow fly into Kohaku's back, hitting the jewel shard embedded in it. The in Kohaku's back ripped itself from his body and joined with Kagome's shard. Kohaku's deafening scream forced Inuyasha and Kagome to wonder about what was happening to him.

Kagome walked up and grabbed the sacred jewel.

"Finally, its safe."

"It's safe but you're not!" The demon left Kohaku's body, causing Kohaku to fall on the ground and screeched. Naraku's spirit was still moving and attacked Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and cut through his spirit causing it to dissipate.

"No!" It cried and slowly disappeared.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha who was just fine. He examined himself and smiled.

"Guess it didn't count since he was already dead."

"What a relief!" Kagome jumped into his arms. Then suddenly, she remembered the scenery around her.

"Lets start digging." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

TO BE CONITNUED

Hi guys! I hope you loved this chappy cause the next chappy is the last one. That's right, Inuyasha is finally ending! I'm so excited! I hope your ready for the great finale! Don't miss my next great chappy!


	25. A Shocker Reborn

Chapter 25 

**This is the last exciting episode of Inuyasha! Can you guess the ending and who will be coupled up! Good luck!**

After burying all of their friend's bodies, Kagome and Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut for an extended amount of time. Neither of them spoke or made eye contact the whole day. At dusk, Kagome elevated herself up onto her shaky legs and retreated outside. Moments later, she returned with food to cook dinner. She chopped and sliced and simmered. She boiled some water for Inuyasha's Ramen and they both were ready to eat.

It wasn't a surprise that after all of that, neither of them could eat. They both set aside their food and continued in silence until Kagome finally said something.

"So, what will you do now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your lover from the dead is now gone. All of our friend's lives have ended as well and Kaede is no longer here to take care of you. Your half brother is dead so you no longer have to fight or prove yourself to him. So, what will you do now?"

Inuyasha put some thought into it. But Kagome continued.

"Stay with us, I know you might not want to leave this era, but I don't want to leave you."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. Kagome's head was down and she was talking to the floor. Suddenly he saw a drop of water descend to her leg. He worried about her for a moment but remained seated.

"Yeah." Kagome held her breath. "Maybe I should go to your era." Kagome abruptly raised her head to stare into Inuyasha's eyes. "I have nothing to stay for in this era but in yours," a smile of kindness came over Inuyasha. "In yours, I'll have your bad cooking of course." He said jokingly.

"Bad cooking! You think my cooking is that bad!" Inuyasha picked up his ramen.

"Course not. I love this stuff." He slurped it up in one big gulp. "It's a little cold though…"

"Of course it is. It doesn't stay warm you moron."

Kagome reached in her school uniform and pulled out the jewel showing it to Inuyasha.

"It's finally whole again. We finally did it."

"Yeah, remember when we first met? You were so clueless and you were so sure that I was Kikyo, ha!"

"Yeah but I know the difference now. Kikyo was still much cuter."

"SIT!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"What was that for!"

"Mom! Sota! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome called from the door holding Inuyasha's hand.

"We're in the living room, you have guests Kagome." Her mother called back.

"Guests?" She asked looking at Inuyasha. He shrugged and sat down at the door knowing that if it was her friends, they couldn't see him. Kagome walked into her living room and her eyes grew wide. She squealed, alarming Inuyasha.

"Kagome! What's wrong!" He yelled chasing after her into the living room. He found her hugging someone and when he saw their faces, he jumped back.

"S-Sango! Miroku!" He exclaimed. "What the hell is going on!"

Another person reached out behind Kagome and turned her around, holding her hands.

"If you are so excited that they are here, you must be ecstatic that I am here as well. My bride…" A man in regular clothes said looking into Kagome's eyes. What was surprising was that it was Koga! Suddenly, Sota stood up.

"But that's not all." He pointed behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to find others. They easily recognized Kaede and Kikyo. They faintly recognized Kohaku, Shippo, Kagura, Kana, and Haku, but the others were all a mystery to them.

"Oh my gosh! You are all alright!" Kagome exclaimed. "Koga and Shippo, you both don't have tails anymore!"

"Yeah but who are you four?" Inuyasha asked.

"You stupid mutt. How dare you forget your own brother?" A man with long silver hair, that was tied in a ponytail, and a suit on asked.

"And I am his only servant!" A young boy with jet-black hair and some of Sota's clothes on retorted.

"S-Sesshomaru and Jaken!" Kagome and Inuyasha cried. Kagome immediately ran over to Jaken checking every square inch for any green.

"You aren't a toad anymore!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"So who are you two?" Inuyasha pointed as if he were afraid to ask the two girls.

"Ha ha, I don't expect you to recognize me in this form Inuyasha but we have spent much time together!" The girl answered. She had long, blonde-ish hair with black stripes pulled back in a high ponytail with some of her hair hanging out in the front and she wore one of Kagome's younger Kimono's.

"Wait, are you Kirara?" Kagome asked. The girl nodded. Kagome instantly ran over and squeezed the girl in a tight hug.

"And I am Rin. I will always stay by Lord Sesshomaru's side!" She smiled innocently.

"Wait, how did you all get here? And why are you here Rin?"

"Well, Sesshomaru refused to leave her behind in that other era." Hojo answered walking into the living room.

"How do you know so much about this and where did everyone come from?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Oh stop it Inuyasha." Kikyo commanded.

"Haven't you noticed there are two people missing from the cave under that mansion?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha did the math in their heads and came to the same conclusion.

"Yep, that's right. Greetings. In that era you knew me as Genpaku." Hojo explained.

"And I was Eisaku. Funny how things end up huh?" Sota asked.

"But, how! You are just a little kid and they were both definitely older than both of you! Maybe even put together! And you didn't look anything like them!" Kagome pointed out.

"Maybe, but doesn't it seem a little strange that we know so much. It was hilarious watching you try to write your name. Was I really that hot sister?" Sota laughed. Kagome punched him leaving him twitching on the ground.

"Shut up. Never mention that again." She warned.

"Well, anyways, Sota brought them back to life and then brought us all here." Hojo finished for him.

"How did you get there in the first place?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, you saw Sota's spiritual powers at the hospital. We used his powers and my powers combined to get to that era and help out. We were tired of waiting here and doing nothing."

"Just give it up you two. All of them are back now, we should all be happy." Kagome's mom smiled. "I think I'll go start dinner, after all, I do have a lot to make for all of your guests." She winked at Kagome.

'Thanks mom.' Kagome thought. Kagome stood up.

"This is too much excitement for me." Kagome laughed and walked out the door to the sacred 500-year-old tree. She touched the bark of the tree and looked at all the blossoms on the blowing in the wind.

"So this tree is still here after all these years huh?" Inuyasha asked making his presence known.

"Uh huh. This is the first place I met you." She reminded.

"Yeah, this tree and I have a long going relationship." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"Inuyasha, nothing is going to change right? Will you still live here with us?" Kagome asked not looking him in the eye.

Inuyasha tapped her on the head. "Of course you dummy." Kagome turned to look at him.

Tears of joy ran down her face from her eyes when Inuyasha leaned in towards her. He waited for a second to make sure she was all right with it and then he kissed her lightly. He pulled away and when Kagome looked up, his dog-ears were gone.

"Inuyasha, your ears. They're gone! But your hair is still silver… Are you human now?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked in reply.

"No.You are still half demon on the inside." She playfully said.

Inuyasha kissed her again and Kagome reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They passionately kissed until they heard the soft awes from the front door and the sound of Koga struggling to see what was going on from under Shippo's hands. Kagome only smiled and continued kissing Inuyasha.

"Sango…" Miroku said. Before Sango could do anything, Miroku's lips were on hers and she melted into his arms.

"Happy Birthday dear Kagome, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone cheered.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish Kagome!" Her mom edged her on. Inuyasha stood behind her and she smiled.

"Why should I wish when I have what I want?" She asked but she blew them out anyways. The lights came on and Inuyasha moved to Kagome's side.

"Well, if you already have what you want, then this might be a little shocking." He warned. Inuyasha knelt down on one knee and pulled out a black box. Kagome's hands flew to her face in surprise.

"Kagome, we've been through a lot together and I feel like I've known you forever. We had good times and hard times and I think that I am ready to take on anything now, but I want you to be there with me."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome, will you marry me?" He asked opening the black box to show off an 18 Kt. Gold diamond ring. It had 5 diamonds all arranged next to each other and it swirled around like a snake. She gasped and tears instantly filled her eyes. She nodded.

"Hold on dog breath! Didn't I say Kagome was my woman!" Koga complained but Inuyasha and Kagome paid no attention to him.

"Yes, yes! I will marry you!" She hugged him tight and when she let go, Inuyasha slipped the ring on her finger. Everyone cheered and made a ruckus.

"You can't do that! I already claimed her as my bride! We were engaged long ago!" Koga protested.

Before anyone knew it, Miroku was on one knee as well.

"Sango, I know I haven't known you as well as those two have known each other, but I just wanted to tell you that I feel like I've known you all my life. My father always used to say that I was made for the love of one woman, and that woman is you." He said seriously. Sango blushed the brightest red.

"Miroku…" She managed to say.

"Therefore…" Miroku pulled out a similar black box. Sango let out a squeal. "Sango, will you marry me?" He asked revealing the breath taking also 18 Kt. Gold diamond ring. It had 3 diamonds that were in the shape of hearts as it overlapped. Sango was too stunned to say anything.

"I, I don't know. I have Kohaku to look after and…"

"Come on sister, you can't be looking after me your whole life." He winked. Sango glanced back at the ring and Miroku.

"Miroku, I will marry you." She smiled. Miroku placed the ring on her finger and hugged her. (A/N Of course he had to make a pass at her butt, and she had to smack him down, but it wouldn't be right if it didn't happen, now would it?) Everyone chattered excitedly.

"Wait." Hojo pleaded. "I still have a proposal to make." Everyone screeched and Kikyo's face turned completely red.

"Kikyo, I have gotten to know both you and your son and I would like you to marry me. I love you, and I'm not letting go of you." Hojo revealed his ring that was actually 24 Kt. Gold diamond ring. It had several diamonds all arranged on it in the shape of a diamond itself. Kikyo was too shocked to speak.

She nodded slowly and Hojo positioned the ring on her finger. Then he picked up Haku and smiled.

"And you my friend will be adopted by me and I will be your new father!" Haku smiled and they wrestled on the ground.

"Wow, well I just set off a chain reaction huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dammit." Sesshomaru said kneeling on one knee.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha fell backwards and Kagome's mom went and got the video recorder.

"Kagura, when we first met, you were my mystery person. I think I even loved you then, and then you had the courage to admit to me that you loved me, and that's when I knew that I loved you for sure. So Kagura, will you marry me as well?" He asked showing her the ring. This ring was a 20 Kt. Gold diamond ring that had only one diamond but it shown like the sun.

Kagura had to be different and so, she jumped down on the floor with Sesshomaru and kissed him.

"Duh! Didn't I say I loved you first?" Sesshomaru, a little embarrassed, put the ring on her finger. Rin ran over and hugged them both.

"Wow! Anymore proposals?" Grandpa asked. "Seriously, I have never seen so many young people so in love!"

"Aye, you don't usually see this everyday." Kaede agreed.

"You can't say anything, you guys are already married!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Well then, you will be surprised about this!" Rin declared. Rin walked over to Kohaku and smiled. "Kohaku, please go out with me. I know it's usually the guy that makes the first move, but I don't think I can wait any longer!" She giggled. He smiled and nodded. Rin grabbed his hand and threaded her fingers through his.

Sesshomaru gave Kohaku a cold glare. "You do anything to her and I'll kill you. You make her cry and I'll skin you alive." He threatened.

"You touch my brother and there will be a demon hanging from the roof." Sango equally warned. Everyone laughed.

"Well, if it's alright then, Kirara, please go out with me!"

"Huh?" Kirara blushed.

"I feel so connected with you, if we were old enough, I would ask you to marry me! That's how strong I feel about you!" Kirara walked over to Shippo and kissed him on the cheek.

"I feel the same way." She said smiling.

"Wow! Where is all this coming from!" Kagome asked.

"Well, there is one more thing." Sota explained. Kana walked over to him. "Kana and I have been going out since a week after we brought everyone to this era… heh heh."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yup, we were reluctant to tell you because we didn't know what to say and when to say it, but since everyone is just claiming their love for one another, this was probably the best time."

"But that was two months ago!"

"Oh what does it matter?" Kagome asked. "I'm just so happy for you Sota!" She knocked him on the head. "I'm so over whelmed! What a day! Anyone up for some swimming?"

"I'm all up for it!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I see, trying to see all these other women before you marry me huh?" Sango asked.

"Of course not! I just can't wait to see my future bride in a swimsuit!" Miroku assured.

"I think that might be worse!" Kagome shouted. Everyone laughed and then everyone went to go get dressed for the pool.

Kagome came down once she was done and waited outside.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha…" She turned her head and kissed him. They swayed side-to-side talking. Suddenly…

"Inuyasha… what would you do if I were pregnant?"

THE END

**Tee hee! I hope everyone loved the ending! If you want to know what happens, send me a message with your review and I will make another story about what happens! If you have not already, please read some of my other stories! Please Review! JA NE!**


End file.
